<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tying the Knot by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax, kaathefriendlysnekk, TsukkiNoNeko, yadoiangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925885">Tying the Knot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine'>Crows_Imagine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax'>electric_stydiax</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk'>kaathefriendlysnekk</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko'>TsukkiNoNeko</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel'>yadoiangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Tsukishima, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omegaverse, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pining, Spanking, Voyeurism, age gap, age gap is maybe 6-8 years so not super large, alpha daichi, exhibition, omega ennoshita, royal au, so much pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita Chikara is a Prince of a beautiful kingdom and stands alone.</p><p>Sawamura Daichi is a calm and compassionate King.</p><p>Tsukishima Kei is Chikara’s tutor and they navigate preparing him to be the Raven King’s consort side by side through many surprising (and frankly, horny) twists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei, Ennoshita Chikara/Tsukishima Kei, Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of our friends wrote with us for the beginning but did not want to be listed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had told Chikara that he’d be getting engaged to King Daichi, the Raven King, he would have laughed in their face and rudely walked away. After all, Prince Ennoshita Chikara of the Dragon Kingdom was a name that wasn’t widely known, let alone be big enough for the Raven King to take note of.</p><p> </p><p>He may have presented as an Omega, but he refused to act in such stereotypical behaviors to the max, being so outspoken and stubborn to the point of scaring off so many suitors he lost track of long ago.</p><p> </p><p>The Raven King, however, was kind yet persistent with his letters being long and his thoughts creating pictures in his mind of stone walls and blue skies. Now that he was on his way to meet his betrothed (and soon get married to the man), he couldn’t keep in his excitement although he was honestly still a little dumbstruck.</p><p> </p><p>With each rock his horse had to leap over, Chikara’s stomach churned uncomfortably but he maintained a stoic exterior in front of the other knights accompanying him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna be fine, Chikara-sama,” Kinoshita, one of his royal knights, tried to reassure him. “I’m sure he’s to find you… charming.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I’m in need of some reassurance from you, Hisashi?” Ennoshita snapped and exposing just how much he’s actually in need of reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing at all,” Kinoshita answers, though it’s clear to all of them that isn’t accurate. “The map says we’re not too far away, we should see the palace soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Chikara’s stomach turns again, and he wonders if he can be a good consort to this elusive Raven King. Despite the letters they’ve shared, the doubt hums lightly in his mind as he moves forward.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t have much experience in both the romance and <em> other </em> fields but his betrothed is a <em> King </em> and a lot older than him, he most likely has a long line of lovers while Chikara... is a virgin. But the fact that Daichi-heika had not taken a royal spouse yet, sparked some hope in him in spite of being from an almost unknown kingdom; maybe this could prove beneficial for the Dragons, especially when the Raven King seemed to be so welcoming in his letters.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that Daichi-heika affectionately called him ‘<em> hatchling’ </em> made him swoon, not that he was going to admit that to anyone alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Chikara-sama, we’re approaching the palace grounds!” Noya called back from the front of the carriage, excitement in his voice at the prospect of a new adventure for him, making Chikara roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Moving to a new kingdom and getting married is nerve-wracking, but at least he has his trusty knights, four boys who have been with him since they were little kids, to help make the transition easier.  The palace itself is gray stone, towering over Chikara’s sight line. The grounds are laid with flowers along the path to the entrance, covered in shades of blue. Chikara wondered what kind of flower those were as the horses flew past them and entered the giant red gate.</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, the taiko drums were struck and the flutes were played as giant dragon and raven banners unfurled above them with a booming voice announcing their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara can feel his throat drying up despite having practiced his lines over and over again. He took a deep breath to center himself and then stepped out of the carriage with as much regal countenance as he can muster.</p><p> </p><p>A beautiful silver-haired man wearing silk robes steps forward, smiling kindly. “Prince Ennoshita-sama, it’s an honor to welcome you to our kingdom! Sorry that our king and your betrothed is not present to greet you… he’s in quite the rut,” he finishes with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara nearly chokes on air. “C-could you possibly repeat your last statement again, please?” Chikara is trying not to blush but it comes out too obviously.</p><p> </p><p>He hears one of the Raven Knights hastily say something from the side but he’s too mentally distraught to properly understand, staring at the silver-haired youth as he smiled prettily and repeats his earlier statement.”We are extremely sorry for the inconvenience, our king is unable to greet you in person although he really wished to do so, but his rut began.”</p><p> </p><p>The giant knight beside him looked mortified while a smaller one with fiery orange hair stared back at Chikara with big apologetic eyes as the prince progressively turned redder by the second. Chikara was prepared for all sorts of confrontations when he had finally settled his mind to ask for the king’s hand in marriage, but <em> this </em>… he had no idea how to handle this.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” is the most intelligent thing that came out of Chikara’s mouth as he stares at the silver-haired knight. “Does this mean…”</p><p> </p><p>~X~ </p><p> </p><p>“Daichi-heika, you called for me?” Tsukishima greeted him as he entered the king’s study. </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima! Glad you’re here.” Daichi grins, hoping he doesn't look nervous; judging by the maps, if his future husband and knights left in the early morning, they should be arriving any moment now.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it wrong of me to be nervous, Tsukishima? My future husband is barely outside these walls and my skin is crawling with anticipation. He’s so close, I feel it.” Daichi murmurs, concealing his nerves best as possible. He probably was doing an awful job at it though.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima pauses once he’s before the wide wooden desk, right opposite of where Daichi is sitting, calculating eyes roam over his form and then meet his gaze as if figuring something out.</p><p> </p><p>“Say something,” Daichi laid a hand on his involuntarily bouncing knee and looked at the scholar before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Must I really say something? I’ve been seeing all the pre-rut signs from you for days, Daichi-heika,” Tsukishima unfastens the tie of his haori, allowing the garment to pool round his ankles. “What shall I do first?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I can always trust you, huh, Kei?” Daichi asked with a chuckle, standing up and going around his table.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima shrugs. “I’m observant is all. Done this long enough to get this down. Strip and tell me what you called me here to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ever cutting with your words, Kei. As you insist then.” Daichi smiles as he begins disrobing quickly for his best scholar. And his favorite one too, his mind supplies.</p><p> </p><p>As he brings the blonde flush towards him, Tsukishima hums, his eyes fluttering shut, tilting his head to the side to bare his throat. A strangled whimper escaped him as Daichi sank his teeth right above his collar bone.</p><p> </p><p>It eases his instincts somewhat, the very instincts that tell him to mark an Omega, even though Tsukishima and they can never be “real” mates.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness,” Tsukishima said breathlessly, “Don’t get carried away,” he warned, even as the same want in him to be marked rose up.</p><p> </p><p>“I never do,” Daichi replies, ignoring how many times he’s wished to get carried away, mark up the Beta before him. That wouldn’t be proper, Tsukishima is only here now to help with his rut, as he has often before.</p><p> </p><p>“Your impulses deceive you, Daichi-heika, I can sense you getting too aroused. Watch your teeth.” Tsukishima snaps, already tense from the mutual need they share.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your mouth,” Daichi pulled onto the blonde hair, loosening the ponytail; as much as he didn’t want to admit, his instincts were getting to him, the harsh words and action enough proof of that. He heard Tsukishima mutter under his breath, but Daichi was far too deep into it to make sense of his words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you want my mouth to be doing <em>many</em> things right now, Daichi-dono,” Tsukishima smirked in a snide way that only made Daichi feel hornier. “One of them being me screaming your name, I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You talk as if you don’t want that too, Kei,” Daichi murmured into the taller’s neck, lightly nipping along one side and making the tutor shiver.</p><p> </p><p>Before Tsukishima replies, a loud knock sounds on the office door. “Your Majesty, Prince Ennoshita-sama has arrived, you need to greet him!” Asahi’s voice calls out. “Can you not smell that my rut just hit? I can’t go, tell Suga to take care of him!”</p><p> </p><p>Asahi sighed, taking his leave lest he angers his king. The faint smell of oak and mint did trickle out of the room, but barely.</p><p> </p><p>The rut hadn’t fully hit yet, but that did not mean he got to go out and greet his future consort, <em> who was also an Omega by the way </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Hah,” Tsukishima gasped as Daichi’s hands found themselves all over his flushed ass, but even at that moment of thoughts clouded by desire, he remembered that he had been summoned by Daichi for a reason other than his sudden rut. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm… something about how great your ass looks when I’m fucking it on the table,” Daichi basically purrs as he nuzzles at the Beta scholar’s neck with his nose. “I mean, there’s a first time for everything, Kei…” </p><p> </p><p>“My King, you know I’m yours to use,” Tsukishima gasped out, pushing his ass back into Daichi’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi is almost too focused on <em> my king </em> to hear Tsukishima’s next words, “You called me to d-discuss lessons. Too rut-brained to remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose. The Dragon Prince requires lessons on our kingdom in order to -fuck- be ready to rule beside me, and you are my best scholar. I n-need you to teach him everything he needs to know, every detail.” Daichi slurs, rut-brain finally setting in.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything...” Tsukishima’s words come out as a whisper, “Does that include teaching him how to serve you as well? He’s pretty young and probably doesn’t have much experience when it comes to that kinda stuff.” The blonde smirked, his palm resting on the bulge in Daichi’s crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Daichi hummed, his finger dipping in between Tsukishima’s ass cheeks, “If you don’t mind that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an excellent tutor, you’ve said so yourself,” Tsukishima moans as Daichi’s fingertips ghost over the rim of his hole. “Don’t deny it, Daichi-heika.”</p><p>“Just remember, sensei, that he’s mine. Only I can knot him, you got that?” Daichi almost growled, thrusting his fingers unceremoniously into Tsukishima’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima gasps, eyes closing shut. “Fuck. Y-yes, I know. If he wishes, I’ll make him perfect on your wedding night. So eager for Omega ass, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi simply spanks Tsukishima’s ass, letting his hand clap against his ass harshly. “Listen well, teach him everything he needs to know, down to my every want.” He growls, spanking Kei again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima moaned at the impact, his mind turning fuzzier each passing moment. “Fine, I will teach him down to every little detail he needs to know. I’ll teach him how to take that knot so you don’t have to worry about being gentle or taking it slow. I know how you like to be rough.”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi nods before striking once again, “Yes, I trust you to take care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi cups his tutor’s face in his hand, tilting it towards him as his other hand remains on Tsukishima’s ass. Tsukishima gazed at him with lust filled eyes, hoping that that was enough to cover the dread he was feeling underneath at the prospect of losing that touch. Ever since the palace buzzed with the news of a prince messaging their king, that dread only got stronger; but it was silly, to fall for the king that he only slept with due to ruts.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that desire made him a fool as well, Tsukishima thinks. The thrill and intimacy he got from these sessions was kept under tight lock and key, and that would be his brief yet painful fall from grace.</p><p> </p><p>“So my <em> King </em>, when are you gonna make use of that knot of yours,” Tsukishima nudges Daichi’s erection once again. “Or perhaps, you plan to suffer by yourself the entire rut? I can leave, I have lots of notes to prepare for my new student after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should I tuck these stray locks into the braid?” Kinoshita asks, squinting at the few brown locks that fell upon Chikara’s shoulders as he did the prince’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite alright, thank you, Hisashi,” Chikara smiles nervously at his knight, standing up too fast and betraying his nervous energy.</p><p> </p><p>Kinoshita, the good knight and friend he is, says nothing and only smiles back as he puts the beautiful dragon clip at the top of his braid. “All ready for the day, Your Highness!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hisashi, thank you. It looks lovely. Time for breakfast, I assume?” Chikara murmurs as the door is opened to reveal Suga.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness, good morning,” Sugawara smiles at him before bowing down. “I have good news for you!.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what is it?” Chikara raises his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“The King feels good enough to join you for breakfast today, Your Highness!” Sugawara beams. “Someone finally got out of a rut, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“That <em> is </em> good news,” Chikara hums, still not knowing what to make of the King’s right hand man, “Was he alone in his rut?” he asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Your Highness! It’ll be his last rut until your wedding,” Sugawara grins. “After that, he’ll be all yours. He won’t mind if you’re possessive. Right down this hall, you two are having breakfast alone~”</p><p> </p><p>Chikara’s heart speeds up, feeling upset in the knowledge that the King, his future King, was suffering alone in his rut. He only hopes he could begin to give him comfort and companionship as he started walking down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at the garden, breakfast is set on a round table inside the gazebo, flowers lining up the entrance, and he can see the back of a man from here, his heart skips a beat because that was the king, <em> his future husband. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Prince Ennoshita has come to join you, Daichi-heika. Ennoshita-sama, meet our king,” Sugawara formally introduces them as Chikara gracefully bowed in front of the Raven King.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sawamura-heika,” Chikara says formally, channeling every ounce of his royal training not to make a fool of himself in front of his betrothed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ennoshita-sama! I’m so happy to see you in person,” Daichi replies, eyes bright. “I didn’t think you’d be even more charming than in your letters, but you’re… gorgeous.” They both turn red at that, while Sugawara cackles as he leaves the gazebo.</p><p> </p><p>“You flatter me, Daichi-heika. Your charm speaks volumes of its own.” Chikara replies, still red and flush. Once they both sat down, Chikara began to properly take in the features of his future husband.</p><p> </p><p>Shoulder length dark hair tied up in a half top bun, sharp eyes but a gentle smile, although his aura screams of authority. Chikara looks down at his plate, then sneaks another glance before looking down again. He waits for Daichi to take the first bite and then slowly lifts his chopsticks and dips them into the bowl of rice in front of him. The assortment of dishes look too delicious even for a royal breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for being… indisposed this past week. I trust my advisors didn’t give you too much trouble?” Daichi asked pleasantly, looking attentively at the Omega.</p><p> </p><p>“They were very kind,” Chikara answers, pausing before lifting the chopsticks to his lips. He swallows before continuing, as a proper prince should. “Sugawara seems… mischievous. He’s the one I saw mostly this week.”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi sighs softly, an amused look gracing his face. “I see. Sugawara is one of my closest friends and confidants. He tends to keep that aura around him. Are your knights comfortable?” He murmurs, watching Chikara’s movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are more than comfortable, I say, perhaps becoming lazy even.” The two share a chuckle and Chikara asks, “I hope your- your week wasn’t too uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your concern, my dear,” Chikara blushed at that and not daring to meet him in the eye, kept his sight limited to Daichi’s hand reaching for the kobachi and the miso soup to go with his rice. “But I had Tsukishima, your would-be tutor, to help me through it. Oh, I took the liberty to assign him as your -”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, what?” Chikara interrupted with a dangerous smile, the kind that let whoever he was talking to know that they had one chance to correct what they said before the prince let all hell loose, something Daichi wasn’t familiar with yet but the spying Nishinoya saw from behind the bushes saw, “Would you care to repeat that again, your highness?”</p><p> </p><p>Daichi pauses, clearly sensing something wrong but he doesn't know what. “Tsukishima is a scholar who helped me with my ruts. He will be your tutor-” Chikara doesn't let him finish his sentence before sitting up tall. “Do I strike you as a prince with no self-respect?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ennoshita -” Chikara simply stands up, placing his utensils down and murmuring calmly, voice like ice. “I will be in the garden if my presence is needed, Daichi-heika. Tell my tutor I say hello.” Each step away from the Raven King made his heart rage more, did this King take him for a moron?</p><p> </p><p>He stormed out of the gazebo and headed for the garden, scuffling could be heard behind him as his knights most likely were scrambling their way to follow him. Anger and hurt seething inside him, bubbling over, he kicks an unsuspecting rock in his path to quell but ends up hurting his toes instead.</p><p> </p><p>Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, from stubbing his toe or coming to know of the existence of the king's concubine, that he wasn't sure of. Chikara knew it was common for kings to have quite a few <em> mistresses </em>on the side, but he had expected Daichi to be different - not the type to fuck some random scholar when his betrothed was arriving.</p><p> </p><p>“Chikara! Wait for us!” Noya called, rushing with his little legs. “<em> Your highness! </em>” the shorter screamed when the prince didn’t seem to slow down, his tone the most serious Chikara’s ever heard that it makes him stutter to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>He turns around, watching his four knights catch up to him. “What happened?” Narita asks as they catch their breath. “What happened is that the king wants me to have a tutor,” Chikara snarls. “Who is the very same plaything he was sleeping with all this past week! Sleeping with someone when his betrothed arrived!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s an issue. Perhaps it’s a misunderstanding, Chikara? A misspoken statement -” Noya spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Yuu. He was cavorting with his scholar, my supposed tutor! How do I accept that?” Chikara screeched. His eyes were beginning to run with tears again and Kinoshita came to his side with a cloth to wipe his tears away.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara sniffled, snatching the handkerchief out of Kinoshita’s grip, that’s when he spots Sugawara coming towards them. With a huff, Chikara turns away. “Your Highness, are you mad?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Mad would be an understatement, </em> Chikara thinks to himself but doesn’t speak to Suga still.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara tried again, gentle this time, aware that he was walking on sensitive territory, "The experience could prove to be quite educational for you - Tsukishima will be gentle with you -"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" Chikara sees red this time.</p><p> </p><p>While Sugawara was fairly confident in his abilities to soothe distraught Omegas and angry Kings and Princes, he was unsure about facing both in the form of one Ennoshita Chikara. </p><p> </p><p>“The King didn’t tell you, did he?” Sugawara sighs. <em> Way above my paygrade. </em>“There are the lessons about the kingdom and being a ruler, and then… more intimate lessons.” Chikara freezes.</p><p> </p><p>“He wishes for you to feel prepared in all matters regarding the Raven Kingdom, both detached and deeply intimate. He wants you to feel that if and when you do share a rut or heat together you aren’t shocked or blindsided. Tsukishima is the most… versed in those matters and in our kingdom.” Sugawara sighs deeply again, gauging Chikara’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“And you expect me to just go with it?” Chikara’s voice is calm but it’s more like the calm before a storm. “Why can’t it be someone else, I demand a change of tutor!”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara looked visibly confused. "But he is familiar with what Daichi-heika requires, Your Highness. Plus, he's the Royal Scholar for a reason!"</p><p> </p><p><em> To hell with your reason </em>, Chikara thought, close to bark out the same thought at the knight.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Ennnoshita-sama, think through this first. The King is truly excited to have you here. Do you really want to cut that short so soon?” Sugawara interrupted him with the kindest of tones, imploring.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say I wanted to leave,” Chikara mumbles, crossing his arms. He certainly is not happy, but he doesn't want to give up everything. Even if he’s so mad he could scream.</p><p> </p><p>Kinoshita drifts to his side quietly placing his shoulder on Chikara’s shoulder. “Perhaps if the King were to apologize for the misunderstanding a discussion could be had about Tsukishima’s duties and the scope of them?” He speaks, calm and soothing to both Sugawara and Chikara.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Daichi can be seen striding closer from a distance, two of his advisors by his side. His expression is one of nervousness and dread. </p><p> </p><p>Noya felt Tanaka’s hand on his shoulder, “I see a dead man walking, Yuu. Such a wonder. Think we should put this in our Supernatural Occurrences log?”</p><p> </p><p>The two’s bickering at least managed to squeeze out a chuckle from Chikara who only shook his head and turned to face Sawamura.</p><p> </p><p>“Ennoshita-sama.” Chikara looks at the King, unimpressed. “That’s my name, yes. What do you want, Your Majesty?” he sneers. “What bombshell are you about to tell me <em> now </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing of this upsetting sort. I come offering my deepest apologies for my foolish mouth alongside a gift meant for you and your beauty.” Daichi replies. He simply moves to his knees, hands outstretched with an ornate hairpin between his palms. </p><p> </p><p>The next retort dies down on his throat and his mouth drops open seeing the King kneeling before him. Chikara lets out a gasp instead, his movements freezing as he tries to process the sudden escalation of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember the last entry in our log, Ryuu?” Noya gulps. “That yokai… do you think we brought it with us and it possessed the king?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut your trap,” Kinoshita hisses behind them, wondering why they had brought along the two dumbasses with them in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“You will wear this on the day of our wedding and I for one, cannot wait to see it," Daichi tells Chikara with a shy smile. “I reckon it will enhance your beauty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, wow, um, thank you, Daichi-heika,” Chikara ignores his knights snickering behind him. He wonders if he can punish them for being rude to the Prince. “I shall treasure it as always.”</p><p> </p><p>Chikara smiles at his betrothed as the King stands up again. “Don’t think this means I am still not furious at you, no matter how sweet the gesture. You do have a lot of explaining to do,” he adds, glancing back down towards the gorgeous hairpin.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. May I walk with you and try my utmost to explain myself and my foolish words?” The Raven King murmurs softly, hoping to atone for his stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>“You may, but choose your words rather carefully this time, lest you be more rash with them.” Chikara quipped back.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not make the same mistake twice.” Daichi smiled, taking Chikara’s hand in his own once again and placing a kiss on top of the knuckles. Chikara’s skin heated up with a blush. </p><p> </p><p>~X~ </p><p> </p><p>Chikara thinks long and hard about his choice of words before blurting out, “So, what’s up with this… Scholar named Tsukishima whom you’ve assigned to me? How long have you been…” he trails off, unable to finish his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>They were strolling through the same gardens they had their breakfast in earlier, Ennoshita’s arm in Daichi’s as they talk.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re worried about me having affections for another, that is not the case. He is the best scholar in the palace, and one time my rut hit suddenly. He volunteered to help me and he kept doing it.” <em> Jumped in bed with the King at the first moment, </em> Chikara thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi clears his throat. “I trust him to help you with everything that you will need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“In all matters as I was told by Sugawara. While I am definitely unhappy about the nature of the situation, I suppose if you trust him, being his student is a mere detail in the larger scale of things. Make no mistake though, I am still angry. This so-called tutor must truly be the best if he’s so close to you.” Chikara scoffed tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>“He is, I’ve known him since he was a mere boy. He has amazing skills and knowledge from science to history. He came first in the national test and got into the royal court with his own merit. Trust me on this, he will teach you very well.” Daichi rambles on in one breath and then looks at the prince beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because he’s got the intellect doesn’t mean he’s worthy of being the King’s lover, now does it?” Chikara fails at suppressing the jealousy welling up inside him. How dared a mere scholar touch who’s<em> his</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't expect to hear a booming laugh in response. “You’re as stubborn as in your letters, I like it,” Daichi says, with an amused grin across his face. “Tsukishima knows me very well, even before he became my rut-partner; and if I don’t have a rut partner… well my ruts are very intense, I’m sure you can imagine how that’d be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Ruts aren’t meant to be spent alone. It still troubles me that I have to trust this scholar whose known you intimately has to teach me what you like as well? Without letting his own feelings cloud his judgement?” Chikara questions, snark softer in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt he’d do somethi-” A sudden voice cuts off the king.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t have any feelings to cloud his judgement, Your Highness! There's rumours that say he’s a robot and doesn’t own an actual heart.” Chikara startles at the unexpected presence and turns around to find Sugawara peeking from behind one of the pillars.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga,” Daichi says disapprovingly, staring down the other Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I wanted to make sure the Prince didn’t worry about anything!” Sugawara grins, as if he wasn’t caught eavesdropping on sensitive matters.</p><p> </p><p>“Your concern is appreciated, but I believe the Prince and I have enough of an understanding to move forward, for now.” Daichi replied to Suga. Sugawara takes the hint and slows his tread behind him and Chikara.</p><p> </p><p>With Sugawara gone, Daichi fixes his attention back on Chikara. “As you heard, Tsukishima is a very practical person, he would not let things become personal, and if it does end up happening, I will remove him as your tutor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have permission to let my knights run a thorough check on him first?” Chikara cheekily asks, smile dripping with innocence that told the king it was anything but--something he’s learned from years of being friends with Suga.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi sighs, trying not to look bemused. “Your knights can meet him prior to the lessons if you think that will make them comfortable.” Chikara hums. “Okay. But I did not agree to sleep with him. I only agreed to kingdom and ruling lessons.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m...aware. I hope there’s room for consideration after you and Tsukishima are better established with each other and your lessons,” Daichi murmurs, trying his hardest not to send his future husband into a rage again.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara huffs, choosing to ignore the latter statement. “So when is the first lesson happening?” </p><p> </p><p>“How about next week?” Daichi answers with one of his adorable smiles that has Chikara turning into mush at the sight.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima is running through his mental checklist of things to discuss with the prince for their first lesson even as he walked to where said lessons would take place. </span>
  <span>He’s very much aware that it won’t go smoothly, having heard from multiple sources that the Prince did not like it at all that Tsukishima is his tutor, yet somehow agreed to take lessons from him. </span>
  <span>He also suspects that someone has gone and put their respective foot in their mouth in regards to the encounters he and the Raven King share. He sighs, and hopes he comes out of this first lesson unscathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tsukishima has no hopes for survival. Especially after the encounter with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>knights a couple of days prior. Well, two of them were kind of decent however, the other two were far from what he could tolerate in a person. Plus there were death threats and threats of castration. All in all, he was not looking forward to seeing how their prince would react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh loud enough to scare away the birds and bees (every pun intended), Tsukishima knocks on the large wooden doors, hoping the Prince is already inside. As instructed by Daichi, this is to be their designated room for lessons from now onward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima visibly tenses as he hears it being unlocked from the inside and a moment later, the doors swing back to reveal the knight  blonde from the Dragon kingdom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning, sensei," he greets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning," Tsukishima is surprised at the not-so-threatening welcome. Somehow it didn't match with all the ordeals the same man had put him through along with his fellow knights during their first meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Royal Scholar has arrived, Your Highness!" The knight announces and moves to the side to let Kei enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I really care?” Tsukishima could hear the Prince reply from the opposite side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond purses his lips, likely trying not to laugh. “We’ll be back soon, some of the Raven knights are taking us on a tour of the nearby village,” he calls out to the Prince as the other knights appear. The bald one- well, there are two bald ones, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry </span>
  </em>
  <span>bald one- glares daggers at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harm our Prince and not even the gods can save you from your insolence. Come on Noya, let’s go before Chikara shoos us out.” Tanaka snarks, glaring daggers into Tsukishima back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He boredly watches them leave the room and when the door closes he turns to look at the prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're barely on time," he glances out the window and tapped his finger impatiently on the desk. "Is punctuality out of your area of expertise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensei</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we really going to do this?” Tsukishima sighs again, “I was perfectly on time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my Prince.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expects a roll of eyes as a response, but to his surprise Chikara turns bright red. “It’s rude to keep a Prince waiting. You of all people should know that. Now where are we starting?” He picks up his calligraphy brush. “And I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>your Prince!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, I like this one, his mouth like a serpent spitting acid. The King must adore that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tsukishima thought. “We, insolent Prince, are starting with the history behind the Raven Kingdom and the structure of it. Follow me.” Tsukishima snips, ice in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince looks surprised for a moment, and Tsukishima internally smirks. It’s a normal reaction he receives whenever people interact with him for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara recomposes himself and falls into step behind his tutor, the two of them trudging through the interior corridors to the royal library. The scent of old, moth-eaten parchment and mothballs in the large, sprawling room invades the prince's senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is what a royal library of a rich kingdom looks like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were going to be in that room all day long? Isn’t that the study the King designated to me?” Chikara asks as he fell into step beside the scholar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are too many books I’d need to bring back and forth for today’s lesson,” Tsukishima answers. “After we handle the history side, we’ll likely be in your office, if that’s so satisfactory to you, but for today we’re in the library’s reading room.” Chikara wants to hit him but resists the urge as Tsukishima slides open a door to a large but quaint room. There are tables, books, brushes set up…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed was recently made as well, almost as a warning from Daichi to both Tsukishima and Chikara. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teach him every desire I hold,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the King said. If Tsukishima were a fool, perhaps he would simply throw a fit much like the insolent Prince did.</span>
  <span> But he isn't, a fool that is. And so, he simply ignores the piece of furniture and heads for the bookshelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The insolent Prince does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sensei</span>
  </em>
  <span>," venom drips from Chikara's voice. "I don't think I consented to whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>implies," he aggressively moved his hands, gesturing at the bed. "What is the meaning of bringing me here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as I have told you earlier. Your lessons for today will require a dozen different books on the history of our kingdom, so I requested of the King a space in the library for your lessons. This is what he gave you, and I’m only just seeing it now. I suggest you take up your complaints with him,” Tsukishima answers in a bored tone, finally looking at the bed. “I would advise you to think it through, my Prince. I was tasked with readying you for the King in all ways, and I intend to follow through with it. Do you not want to be ready for your betrothed?” he asks with a raised eyebrow, looming over the Dragon Prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not dare imply that I am not taking this seriously. I agreed to my lessons from you, the King’s rut plaything, after all. May I remind you that I was the one who first sent a letter to Daichi-heika?” Chikara sits down at the table, organizing the brushes laid out to give his hands something to do beside reaching up and smacking the dumb tutor. “I do want to be ready for the King and yes, that is what you are tasked with. Now will you begin the lessons or do I have to do everything myself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima hates the fact that he thoroughly likes this Prince, because the sting of the “plaything” comment runs under his bones. He knows he’s a placeholder, but to teach his replacement to drive pleasure to his King? That is what hurts the most, because he’s become a fool for a bright smile and fondness of snark.</span>
  <span>It was time to give up his position, and he gladly would, not because he doesn’t want the king to find another, but because he’d never want to get between two people clearly very fond of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stomps down the feelings and grabs a few books off the self, slamming them down onto the large wooden table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to tell me first what you know about our kingdom's history, my prince?" Tsukishima looks up. The Prince sits in front of him with eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It is a different sight from all the anger-driven expressions he has seen so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much before the recent dynasty, but I’ve also started reading up on Daichi’s line and how trade works,” Chikara offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima is impressed to hear that the Prince actually started research before the lessons began. “Good.Tell me what you know.” Chikara does so, going on about the previous rulers and the trade imports for the kingdom. Soon both of them are lost in history, forgetting the other piece of furniture and the reason behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara is troubled. His tutor is brilliant and intriguing, matching him wit for wit in between questions about the span of his knowledge of his future kingdom. It doesn’t feel like a lesson between a Prince and a tutor. It feels cordial, until his eyes land back on the bed. </span>
  <span>He bristles the moment his mind registers the sight of the offending piece of furniture. A scowl forms in his expression as he looks away from that and glares at the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s eyes are downcast, focused on the books as he turns page after page to find a certain section. It irks Chikara even more how beautiful he looks, no wonder that he managed to get to serve the King with a face like that. Chikara also suddenly wants to squash that pretty face against </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he forces his straying thoughts to return to the task at hand. Complete the lessons as fast as possible, hold up his end of the deal, get out of the scholar's sight, and persuade Daichi to do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Prince?” Tsukishima prompts him, and it’s only then that Chikara realizes he’s been staring at the tall, </span>
  <span>beautiful</span>
  <span> scholar in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much longer are we going on today? We’ve been here since before noon and it’s nearly evening,” Chikara complains, hoping Tsukishima isn’t able to tell what really got him distracted. “I’ve heard quite enough of your voice, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is one last thing we need to sort, and neither of us are going to enjoy it. To the bed, now. We can go from there, and if you fully desire to fulfill every desire the King expects of you.” Tsukishima mutters softly, disdain evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Chikara goes off like a dynamite, “I have already told you that I did not agree to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he yells with a red face. He stands up so fast the chair he’s sitting on goes tumbling backwards with a loud thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima rubs his temples. He had expected this turn of events, yet putting off the inevitable was a pain. "Please sit down," his voice was softer now. "Then what do you suggest we do about it? We can't avoid talking about this for too long, and whatever decision we arrive at, Daichi-heika has to be informed about it. Neither you nor I would like to get on his bad side. So please, my Prince, sit down and let's talk about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pouting like he’s eight again and got denied his second dessert plate for the night, Chikara sits down on the chair meant for him. He’s still processing the fact that his</span>
  <em>
    <span> fiancé</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>educated</span>
  </em>
  <span> in sex by</span>
  <em>
    <span> someone who isn’t him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re starting with the customs of the Raven Kingdom, you are</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking me, and that’s final,” Chikara grouses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me when I say that is not how this works,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ennoshita-sama</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tsukishima rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not how this works? You said yourself we can decide on any decision, but have to tell Daichi-heika.” Chikara avoids Tsukishima’s gaze, folding down his robes. “I don’t know why I am not considered good enough to marry him as is.” He huffs. “Is me being a virgin that bad?” Admitting one of his reasons for saying no out loud is embarrassing, but he does wonder if it bothers the king that he didn’t sleep around…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d stop that train of thought before it evolves further, my Prince. It’s not so much a question of worth but rather how to best… prepare you for your relationship with him. Your unshattered virtue isn’t a flaw. He simply wants you and him to be undeniably compatible with each other, rather than be blindsided.” Tskuishima sighs quietly, hoping to convey comfort to the Dragon Prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t he teach me himself?” Chikara huffs. “Why does it have to be by some random scholar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Tsukishima pinches the spot between his eyebrows. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>His majesty </span>
  </em>
  <span>has a tendency to, well, be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> rough with his partner. Especially when he’s going through his ruts. You are someone he cares about a lot, so he will be gentle with you but it’ll give him a peace of mind that you have some knowledge. Plus don’t wanna know how to take his knot well?” Tsukishima smirks after finishing his explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara blushes at that. The thought of being with the King during their respective heat and rut is exciting, but at the same time, terrifying for a first-timer like him. “I do,” he averts his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snide little smirk etches onto the corner of Tsukishima’s lips. “And whom else is the best to teach you the </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my Prince?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara huffs again, crossing his arms. “When Daichi-heika was trying to encourage me to agree, he said he’d be the only one to knot me. I’d like to see you try to be as good as him though, even without the knot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the insolent Prince returns. Challenge accepted. Lay on the bed and let me disrobe you if you’re so sure of my subpar skill.” Tsukishima snarks, a small smile gracing his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara flushes red but stomps forward with a challenge in his gait, stopping at the feet of the bed and cocking one eyebrow as if to ask the blonde- </span>
  <em>
    <span>well, what are you waiting for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima extends a hand, gesturing to him to take his place on the bed. “If you’d be so kind, my prince.” Once Chikara has settled in, Tsukishima takes off his haori jacket and folds it before leaving it on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious to find out if you can sate an Omega who isn’t in heat as a</span>
  <em>
    <span> Beta</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chikara grins innocently at his</span>
  <em>
    <span> tutor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “What’s the first lesson</span>
  <em>
    <span>, sensei</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima tchs; if not for the fact this is their first time together but also the Prince’s first time, he’d definitely give no mercy but he’s determined to be as gentle as possible. “Though the king likes rough sex, he is gentle too, so that’s what we’re focusing on first.” Chikara rolls his eyes, though his shoulders relax. “Fine, but I want you to mount me. That way I’m blessed without the sight of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensei</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, my Prince. Perhaps my cock will straighten you out a touch.” Tsukishima replies as he shifts himself to the appropriate position while trying not to let his thoughts stray too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima grabs the edge of the Prince’s top and pulls it up, at the same time dragging the hakama down. Chikara turns bright red in embarrassment and attempts to get away.</span>
  <span> He flings his arms around wildly to cover himself in certain places and Tsukishima can’t help but snort from holding back a snarky comment. The haughty Prince is flustered enough to suit his taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara certainly is surprised when Tsukishima dips his head down to nuzzle his lips against the crook of his neck, right where his scent gland is at. </span>
  <span>He’s even more surprised at the low moan that escapes his lips, clenching Tsukishima’s robes tightly. “Relax, my Prince,” he murmurs and Chikara sighs. “You’ll feel good, I promise you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara can’t explain the feelings running inside him like lava. This...fondness his tutor is showing him is unexpected, but pleasant. He craves more of it, and that troubles him as he begins to fall apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within minutes the blonde has Chikara lying on his back, kissing down the length of his torso and making him gasp with how gentle each touch is.</span>
  <span> He chokes back a whimper, still trying to not show his sensei exactly how much he is enjoying the touches. </span>
  <span>He can’t help but let out a drawn-out moan as Tsukishima’s lips get closer and closer toward his hole, almost tempting him into craning his head back to look at his pretty tutor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may be a virgin, but I’m sure you pleasured yourself plenty during your heats,” Tsukishima murmurs against his skin, settling high on his thigh right by his hole. “So you know I’ll have to prep you, my Prince.” Tsukishima dips his fingers inside the Prince, digits covered immediately by Chikara’s self-lubricant. The slick is concentrated of Chikara’s sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine; it's enough to drive him crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your insides are quite warm, my Prince. I was expecting to be shocked, since your demeanor is colder than ice. There we go, getting you to relax, such a good Prince.” Tsukishima murmurs softly, hoping to pull the Dragon Prince out of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he curls his fingers, Chikara lets out a scream, his body almost shooting off the bed but Tsukishima is there to steady him. Keep him pressed against the mattress as he uncurls the finger and adds another in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima leans in and takes a nipple in mouth as he watches Chikara scrunch up his face in the most blissful ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara’s breath hitches as Tsukishima’s tongue-tip circles the hardened nub as his fingers continue to assault the spot that made him scream earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara tries to silence his noises, but it gets harder the faster Tsukishima’s fingers go. “How much longer until your cock?” he demands, breath shaky. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience is a virtue you really must acquire my Prince.” Tsukishima mutters softly. Chikara simply huffs and proceeds to lay back, red covering his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima smirks, leaning back in to latch onto Chikara’s nipple. </span>
  <span>He nibbles lightly on the skin, making Chikara’s fingers make a wild grab at his hair.</span>
  <span> His grip only tightens as Tsukishima continues to tease him, one hand dragging from his lower stomach, towards his neglected nipple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He really is an ass, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chikara decides as Tsukishima slowly switches his lips to his other one, teasing up a storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I wax to you, tutor? Are you waiting for me to snap?” Chikara goads, hoping to piss off the scholar just enough to make something happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima rolls the bud with his tongue, making Chikara hiss, he looks at the prince up through his lashes, the smirk back on his face. “Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How long would it take for that to happen, my Prince?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sensei," Chikara purrs and wiggles beneath Tsukishima, "Do you think Daichi-heika will like it when he hears that you kept his betrothed waiting? Are you really an expert as he thinks you are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My job is to prepare you for the consummation, not to pamper your bratty ass,” Tsukishima chimes, his face seemingly nonchalant. “So, if I were you,</span>
  <em>
    <span> my Prince,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the scholar nips lightly at his nipple. “I’d be quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one so determined to get into bed with me, the least you could is actually fuck me,” Chikara growls. “Or was it a lie when you said you’d be gentle?” He opens his mouth for another retort but moans softly at Tsukishima bites down hard on his nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am good at many things, and fucking you is simply one i’m adding to the list with that mouth of yours, Insolent Prince.” Tsukishima hums as he twists the other nipple, causing Chikara to cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the Prince as the way he was, Tsukishima left the nipples alone for the time being and went back to adding more fingers through the stretched entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara finally lets himself moan out loud - the sensation of being filled and teased getting to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is quite different from what Chikara expected intimate lessons to be, and he’s annoyed that he’s… not hating it, actually. He won’t lie and say he never thought of what his first time would be like and even though Tsukishima is irritating as hell, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>making him feel good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I can be patient, for him and Daichi-heika, and try being more open. At the end of the day, he’s just teaching me, and once the marriage happens we’ll be civil somehow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chikara ponders as he melts into Tsukishima’s actions of pulling and twisting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just how on earth they are going to be civil after all this, Chikara has no idea. Not that he needs to worry about it now. Not when Tsukishima’s fingers are hitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Chikara tries not to curse much as a Prince, but he can’t help it. “Gods, if you keep doing that, I’m going to co- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Just a touch longer. Like I said before, patience is a virtue you’ll need to develop if you expect to meet the Raven King’s needs.” Tsukishima soothes, trying to get Chikara to slow down before finishing himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara does not plan on listening to the tutor just yet. Instead, he clamps down on Tsukishima’s fingers and arches his hips to make him reach deeper for one more thrust. He can hear all the blood pounding in his ears, tremors coursing through his limbs and pooling at his abdomen, waiting for him to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima clicks his tongue, stilling the fingers of the hand inside Chikara while reaching down to the Prince’s groin and taking hold of the base of his dick, squeezing tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, my Prince, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not yet,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the blonde says in a firm voice, pulling up from his chest and smirking down at him, staring as Chikara was shocked out of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just what do you think you’re doing?” the Dragon Prince asks in a shrill voice, obviously frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what disobeying Princes get,” Tsukishima answers, slowly withdrawing his hands so that no point of their bodies were touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you expect you’ll get when Daichi—” Chikara starts, motioning to sit up, but he is pushed back by a surprisingly gentle hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s face hovers over his once again, hand firm on the Prince’s shoulder as he stares intently at Chikara’s already wrecked face. He leans down, closing the distance between them until there was but a finger’s width between their mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The King also enjoys a fair amount of teasing, My Prince. This is just a taste of what he will do to you, so I suggest you get used to it,” he murmurs, and while the scholar expected for Chikara to want to kiss him—by the way his breathing stuttered when Tsukishima leaned down, by the way he was also staring up at the blonde’s lips, by the way his head was almost leaning up to close the distance—he didn’t quite expect the same hunger in him to manifest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But alas, kissing, alongside knotting, is something Daichi explicitly reserved for marriage; he didn’t even kiss Tsukishima during ruts. So he ignores the urge to kiss the Prince breathless and instead leans back even further, holding back a chuckle at Chikara’s soft protesting whine. “Spread your legs, wide. You know the King has a big cock, better be used to parting them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to match the scholar pushes Chikara to cooperate. He wants this, even if this was just a momentary step, a formality to his marriage with Daichi. Even with being snarked at the need to bend over slowly sank into his bones aggressively. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensei</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I hope you can match my fantasies.” Chikara smiles, trying to relax his tutor with a touch of weak goading.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara pushes Tsukishima off him for a moment, a surprised expression crossing the tutor’s face then turns around on his hands and knees. Fixing his stance he leans his torso down while presenting his ass and looks over his shoulder to take a peek at the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima lays a hand on the bubble butt presented to him. “You have a habit of taking things in your own hands, my Prince. I like that attitude in the royal bloodline,” he hums and rubs the smooth flesh. Without any forewarning, a sharp sting courses through Chikara’s limbs as Tsukishima lands a quick spank. “But I’d suggest you keep that in check in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” Chikara gasps, managing to hold back a moan at the sensation, but only just.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another spank sounds. “The King will not hesitate to tie you up, fill you up, and then leave you all whimpering and aching on the bed until you learn to beg and follow orders. Unless you want to be teased and edged for hours and hours… then you’d have a ball, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara knows he was right, but to admit it made him nervous. To know that he could be aching and suffering  made him even more aroused as his tutor kept spanking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I probably would, being such a -fuck- brat. I’d love being left as a plaything by the King, and perhaps you as well.” Chikara whispered, hoping Tsukishima didn’t hear him admit to his guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima stops, it was as if his brain cogs screeched to a halt, he stares dumbly at the bratty Prince for a few seconds. The mental image of the Prince tied and gagged, begging Tsukishima to fuck him senseless made him dizzy with arousal. His cock throbs and precum beads at the tip of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezes Chikara's ass cheeks and slams his cock into the now gaping entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chikara gasps out, going incoherent at the feel of the scholar’s thick dick inside of him.</span>
  
  <span>He’d never admit it, but Tsukishima’s length feels incredible inside him, much better than all his toys he used for heats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara’s brain simply stops, knowing he can’t focus on anything besides Tsukishima’s cock. It made him feel nasty and ugly, but turned him on even more. He knew that he was Daichi’s, at the end of the day. Right now though, he’s lost to his tutor’s dick and loving every moment of it. It felt way too good, and Chikara’s asshole fluttered against it every time Tsukishima thrust back into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but thrust back, meeting every thrust with his own while pawing at the white sheets. Tsukishima wasn’t too thick but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he filled Chikara up to the very brim. Chikara didn’t even realise he was moaning until one particular strong thrust had him shouting. More slick left leaked out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure seem to be enjoying yourself, my</span>
  <em>
    <span> Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara is in no state to deny that. He is loving every second of this. Every waft of the scholar’s strawberry and citrus scent that gets stronger with each thrust fogs his senses. If it wasn’t for the subconscious reminder of being Daichi’s betrothed, Chikara would have begged Tsukishima to bite him - to become his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Serve your Prince and make me come,” Chikara demands instead, pushing back against Tsukishima and squeezing, knowing the scholar was close by his scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima wants to make a retort back but the way the Prince is clenching around him like a lifeline- well, what’s he supposed to do? Not let him come on his cock and make a mess? He never knew that making this Insolent Prince become undone would be so satisfying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he does, let Chikara come that is. It’s intense, and he cries out, “Fuck, that’s so good. I can’t think, too good ah ah ah!” The Prince’s cries cause the scholar to follow after him in orgasm, deep and wild.</span>
  <span> The Prince’s sickly sweet post orgasm scent doesn't help matters either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima fills up the Prince with his come, a loud groan tearing out of him at the intensity of it as the Prince wrings every last bit of cum out of him. He is left panting afterwards and barely manages to not fall over when exhaustion takes over his every sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima catches him around the waist and helps him lay down comfortably. The Prince drapes an arm on his forehead and closes his eyes as he continues to pant. Tsukishima fumbles around and procures a wet cloth to clean Chikara as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Would you like to continue the lesson or do you need to stop for now,</span> <span>my Prince?” it takes most of his willpower not to sound like he’s thoroughly enjoying the lesson so far.</span></p><p>
  <span>“What kind of person do you take me for, sensei? I can go for more,” Chikara huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tsukishima can run his smart mouth, he finds himself pinned under the Prince, which is amusing since Omegas aren’t known for their dominance. He just watches the Prince with amusement as he’s straddled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Is there something you’d like to tell me,</span> <span>Ennoshita-sama?” Tsukishima arches an eyebrow at the royal.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to be in charge the entire time, you know that, sensei?” the Prince singsongs, rutting their dicks together, which, Tsukishima will admit, is more than enough to make his dick twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… must admit I don’t know how the King will take this,” Tsukishima says, hands going to the Prince’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be an Omega, but don't think I won’t take charge anywhere I please,” Chikara says, trying not to shiver. “And that includes in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This new information is... Insightful. The King will have no idea how to handle this. Myself, on the other hand, just want you to put your mouth to work, my Prince.” Tsukishima replies, amused with his student. Chikara laughs, and rubs his cock against Tsukishima again to wind him up a touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why should I listen to you?” Oh, how the tables have turned as it is Chikara who is doing the teasing this time. He runs his palm along the side of the blonde’s torso, making him shiver. “Maybe I want to use my cock instead of my mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sensei</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Would you like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh knock on the door interrupts their rapture followed by Sugawara’s urgent voice saying, “I don’t think Daichi-heika would like to miss out on his walk with his betrothed after the scholar has given him a much detailed report of your first day’s lessons here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara pouts at Sugawara’s voice since he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to getting what he wanted, and as a Prince, he</span>
  <em>
    <span> always</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets what he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is something to look forward to next time, eh my Prince?” Tsukishima asks as he sits up, still not letting go of the prince’s hips so that they are chest to chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara doesn't miss how close their lips are again. “I suppose so. You weren’t too shabby,” he smirks, ignoring how his heart pounds at Tsukishima’s snort. “Uh- can you get ready first? I don’t want Sugawara to uh, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you like this? I understand, my Prince. I’m simply amused how you were proven wrong, but we have plenty of time to explore our next lesson. Until then, may your walk with the King bring you joy.” Tsukishima replies softly, lifting Chikara off him and beginning to redress and sort himself out. </span>
  <span>With the final thing being redoing his hair, Tsukishima walks out of the study, closing the heavy door behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than Sugawara, there’s the Prince’s personal knights present as well. Tsukishima pretends as if he isn’t stinking of sex and Omega. “His Highness is getting ready, he’ll come out shortly. I’ll be going to report to His Majesty first.” One of the bald ones was giving him death glares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he hears before he leaves is Sugawara saying, with a shit-eating grin on his face in all probability, “Well, Ennoshita-sama didn’t take long to think about it! Such an efficient Prince!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, Tsukishima can confirm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How did the first lesson go, Kei?” Daichi asks his scholar as he dresses himself in front of the mirror. “Did he take everything in well? I hope, at the least, you told him I like to leave marks on the nape area…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will see for yourself, my King,” Tsukishima answers, barely holding back a grin at the memory of how receptive the Prince was to their… lessons. “He’s also very enthusiastic about learning about our kingdom, and he has a mind fit for it as well. I think he will do fine as your consort, Daichi-heika.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi smiles at him through the mirror. “I’m glad to hear that.” He finishes tying his sash and nods to himself. “He has a bright mind, I know the kingdom will adore him.” He turns towards Tsukishima, giving him a curious look. “I also know that I can smell something that is not only your scent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not wrong, my King. Our lesson went better than initially proposed, and we were intimate. He’s a fan of name-calling and being in charge in...specific contexts. He also enjoys being spanked and putting that attitude to good use behind closed doors to start with.” Tsukishima murmurs, a smile gracing his face.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi stands in front of the mirror, a little slack jawed, his hand still hovering in air from when he was fixing his collar. “Well… that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says after a good while later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima huffs a sigh, pushing all the invading thoughts of what he just did with the prince to the farthest corner of his mind. He is already exhausted by thinking how many times he has to train his mind to do that before the King and the Prince are finally married. “I’ll be taking my leave now, Daichi-heika. Have a good time with the Prince.” He bows and walks out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King hurries to the garden, eager to see his betrothed since he has been kept busy with his duties to see the Dragon Prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daichi-heika,” Chikara greets him with a mild smile, although the scent of citrus and strawberries mixing with his own vanilla and jasmine betrayed how pleased he was with the lessons, and it made Daichi’s mouth water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ennoshita-sama,” he grins, trying to push the thoughts of the intimate lessons out of his head. “My apologies are in order, I am sorry I have not had much time to see you. I hope I can make up for it.” He offers his arm and Chikara takes it. They fit like puzzle pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Daichi-heika. The Kingdom cannot run itself as I’ve been learning. The Dragon Kingdom didn't have many of the same woes you do. However, I think it’s nice to see you so devoted to your home, and not just because it’s your duty. It’s showing everywhere I look, from the skies to the stone beneath us.” Chikara murmurs, hoping he wasn’t boring his future husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile the King gives him is bright enough to blind someone. Chikara blushes at how ridiculously happy he managed to make his future husband with such simple words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me, my Prince.” Daichi shyly adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be unbecoming for Chikara to melt so easily at each sentence that poured out of this man. The Prince makes a mental note to not let Daichi’s words make him a puddle everytime he opens his mouth. He has to brace himself better than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How were your lessons with Kei then? I have heard what he had to say but I would also prefer hearing it from you, too,” Daichi asks idly, not noticing the way the Dragon Prince tensed ever so slightly at the mention of his tutor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima-sensei was nice. He’s mouthy sometimes, but he is a good tutor. It’s no wonder why you think so highly of him.” Chikara glances to the side, hoping they don’t stay long on the topic of the scholar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have I upset you, my love? I know our conversation about your lessons makes you tense. I didn’t mean to upset you, Ennoshita-sama.” Daichi coos, wanting things to go well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara lets a sigh pass through him, and replies, “No, no. It’s simply still a lot to take in. He’s very clever and quite interesting that it surprised me. Anyway.” Chikara mumbles, trying not to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but think of how much he enjoyed that and it left him with guilt churning in his gut. He was betrothed to the king, Daichi, he shouldn’t be thinking of someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially when one considers his earlier rage at finding out Daichi and Tsukishima’s arrangement, Chikara would be a laughing stock if he turns out to be the hypocrite here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright. I’m glad you’ve changed your mind about Kei. Harmony between my subjects </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> something I strive for, after all,” Daichi jokes, smiling sideways at the shorter Omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara giggles at Daichi’s words. Somehow the Alpha can make him relax so quickly. “Enough about him. What I want to know is… well. More about my future husband. There’s only so much we can convey with letters. I want to get to know you better, what your favorite spots in the palace are and your favorite festivals and foods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi blushes and clears his throat. He can’t help but smile at Chikara, letting the warmth from the sun rain down on him. “As a young Prince, Sugawara, Azumane and I would spend our days in a room we called the Cove, which held books and many of our hopes and dreams. When it all became too much, we would go there and share in the silence together. Odd, I know.” Daichi murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Chikara answers, smiling. “Would you like to take me there someday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to!" Daichi's eyes regain their shine and Chikara wonders what else can make the King so happy. Maybe someday, he will be the reason behind Daichi-heika's smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small glimmer of insecurity blossoms in Chikara as he listens to his betrothed. What if he isn’t good enough for the Raven King? What if they aren’t compatible even though they’ve been sending letters to each other for so long—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how pleased I was when I got your first letter,” Daichi says all of a sudden. “Everyone kept telling me I should marry, but I didn’t click with anyone I met with. Then I see his letter from a Prince of a small kingdom. I could tell how bright and persistent you were immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me. Certainly there had to be others better suited than I to be your spouse, braver, stronger and even from kingdoms bigger than I. I could tell how determined you were too, from our letters. It made me feel special and pursued properly.” Chikara replied, blushing.</span>
  <span> When he looks up, Daichi is looking at him with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It matters not that there were others,” the King says, stepping closer and taking Chikara’s hands on his own. “Like I said, you are the only one I felt a certain connection with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Chikara could, he would throw himself into Daichi’s arms but years of grooming has made him keep up his Princely countenance for so long - he isn’t going to simply ruin it by becoming a gushing teenager right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus, he tries to keep smiling politely, taking in every little flutter in his chest that his King has to offer. </span>
  <span>He gazes into the King’s eyes for a moment, thinking they are the warmest colour he’s ever seen on anyone. Not to mention the King truly is generous above all things, when he could just use his Alpha commands to boss Chikara around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding a suitor who isn’t a jerk towards other secondary genders is far too difficult, but Chikara really found someone special with Daichi. He holds the King’s arm tighter, hoping his goofy grin isn’t too big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re radiant when you smile, my Prince. I can only hope to make it a permanent fixture on your face for the rest of our days. Look here, our orchids are in bloom, Ennoshita-sama!” Daichi murmurs as they walk along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are beautiful,” Chikara whispers, “Just as the person owning them.” And then Chikara chances a glance at his betrothed, finding him with a dust of red covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears. It makes Chikara blush even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them stop under the blooming flowers, blushing like teenagers in love. Ennoshita musters courage to finally look at Daichi properly. And when he does, Daichi offers him another one of his shy smiles and ducks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft lips touch his own and all thoughts fly out of Chikara’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels everything he is trying to stop himself from feeling - the ecstatic revelation of warm hands cupping his cheeks, making him dissolve in the short and sweet kiss. He is disappointed and inclined to pout when Daichi lets go and turns his head like a deer to check his surroundings. But Chikara doesn't want to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to let go of this feeling ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what was that?” Chikara blurts out. “I mean, why’d you kiss me like that, Daichi-heika?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I not allowed to sneak one kiss on my betrothed, </span>
  <span>Ennoshita-sama</span>
  <span>?” Daichi counters, smiling wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara certainly isn’t complaining, but he still is surprised. “I- I thought you wanted to wait until the wedding to kiss me! But that was… really nice.” He ducks his head to try and hide how much redder his face has gotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. I couldn’t resist despite my own words. The marigolds are further up this way, my love. I think the orange color sets off your eyes. Your hands, Ennoshita-sama, they’re so warm in my grasp.” Daichi whispered, making Chikara blush again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would’ve ended up staring into each other’s eyes more or kissing again and again, if not for the interruption. It is like Sugawara’s job is to interrupt Daichi rather than act as his advisor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi turns around, one hand still onto Chikara and provides the silver haired man with his most unimpressed face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara clears his throat. "So, Asahi was asking—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And this absolutely couldn't have waited, Sugawara?" Daichi asks and Chikara has to suppress a snort as he is the only one privy to the king rubbing his thumb on Chikara's knuckle, hidden behind layers of clothes. At least this is something no knight of either kingdom can interrupt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d let him know what you have to say on the matter as soon as possible, Daichi-heika,” Sugawara grins knowingly. “He was asking about what kind of flowers—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi glares at Sugawara, willing him to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara does not shut up. “You’d like to have at the rehearsal dinner—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Chikara says in a firm voice. “Is someone going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you don’t get your answer right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara blinks, taken aback. “No. Of course not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara gives a dark look to the advisor. “Then you best run along now and wait until the King isn’t busy, with me. Have a nice evening, Sugawara. Come along, Daichi-heika, the marigolds you were saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! The marigolds are symbolic of our relationship with the sun and her embrace. She protected us in our earliest days and we are eternally in her debt, so we give her marigolds as tribute. They also are symbolic of a bond that soulmates share.” Daichi murmurs easily. Sugawara is scowling but he can’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara decides then and there that silly Daichi is his favourite. He laughs, loud and free, throwing his head back and his heart filled with bubbling affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very romantic of you, Your Highness,” Sugwara says once he has recovered from his laughing fit. “But don’t you want to show the prince his room that you’ve prepared so thoughtfully? The sun is about to set, I think Ennoshita-sama’s room will look lovely in this light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara has no idea why there are so many rooms assigned to him, much less about the wink Sugawara adds at the end. </span>
  <span>He just figures Sugawara was being mischievous, or somewhere along that line. He follows the silver-haired man to his room, a bit of suspicion rising in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi is right behind them, and once they reach the doors, Sugawara grins. “I hope everything inside will be to your liking. Daichi kept fretting over every detail to make sure it was suitable. Have fun!” Chikara gives a curious look to a nervous Daichi before sliding open the doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you that Sugawara was mischievous, yes? He was right about one thing though, I did fret over the room hoping you would be very happy upon seeing it. I know it’s not your home, but I do hope it brings you solace as we prepare for the wedding, my love.” Daichi murmurs as he opens the door to the chambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what about the chamber I am currently in?” Chikara can’t help his curiosity and asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s just one of the guest chambers we prepared for your arrival, but you could keep that as well, if you’d prefer.” Daichi explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara rolls his eyes, hoping neither Daichi nor Sugawara saw him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing is grand enough for my King</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would we—” Chikara stops himself when he realises what he was about to blurt out. “Ne-never mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would we what, my love?” Daichi asks as Chikara enters the room. Whatever response he’d have goes out the window once he takes in the beautiful, even larger room. Not to mention the bed covered with presents of various sizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do this. Everything is already so beautiful, and you’re too kind Daichi-heika. My words have failed me, I have no more I can say.” Chikara says, dumbfounded at the Raven King and how besotted he is with him, a Prince from a hidden kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing," Daichi waves him off, but the proud blush that graces the king's face does not go unnoticed. "This is just a small token of appreciation for my beloved betrothed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>would we share a room once we’re wed’</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to claw out of his throat, but much unlike his reputation, he’s just a shy Prince right now, too awestruck by how gentler his betrothed seem to be in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you two alone,” Sugawara says, not sounding mischievous for once. He quietly leaves the room, sliding the door closed as smoothly as he can. “The tapestry right there- did you get that specially made?” Chikara asks, spying a delicate but fierce dragon curled around an elegant raven. “Oh my gods, Daichi-heika…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A symbol of our union, my love. I never wish to be bound to you but rather be beside you in the best ways possible. I’m yours Ennoshita-sama, I’m yours.” Daichi whispers, making Chikara’s heart proper goo and warmth down to his toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Chikara wants now is to show Daichi exactly how much he appreciates and loves each of his gestures, the first misunderstanding long bygone from his memory. He will be lucky if he can make Daichi feel even an ounce of the infinite love he has showered on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It vaguely smells like you here…” Chikara murmurs, comforted by the scent his betrothed is permeating. “I mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I personally watched them decorate this room,” Daichi admits shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Chikara asks, melting into a puddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to make sure everything was perfect for you. During your ah, lessons, your things were moved here so you don’t have to worry about anything else. Oh!” The King picks up one of the boxes at the edge of the bed. “I got this from your kingdom, fresh. Open them first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are blood tangerines, your Majesty. They only grow in the Dragon Kingdom, how did you even arrange this?” Chikara’s voice wavering, almost on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, there’s more. Go on ahead and look, I think it’ll make you happy.” Daichi murmurs, mischievousness in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chikara is close to tears as he finds more delectable items from the Dragon kingdom lying on his bed in a faraway land. If dreams and fantasies ever became real, Chikara is sure he is living one. </span>
  <span>He picks up a blood tangerine and tosses it into the air before catching it, purely out of habit, since he used to sneak out to the royal garden when he was supposed to be studying and tried to snack on these very fruits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how much this means to me,” Chikara says, tears finally pouring onto his cheeks slowly. “Gods, I can’t even string together proper words.” They already kissed once, yet opening his arms for a hug seems strangely intimate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Yet, he goes to his future husband and presses into his chest, trying not to cry. It’s beautiful, the sharp pinpricks of joy and bliss he associates with Daichi. Then his mind drifts to Tsukishima, and the rough presses of bliss he felt from simply being around him, before the intimate moment they shared.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I am awful for desiring both, yet I do anyway, </span>
  </em>
  <span>willing himself not to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi's hand pats him on the head, muttering sweet nothings in his ear. Chikara tries to get a hold of himself but stopping himself is useless. The kindness of the Raven King has touched him in a way nobody else has ever, and he is not going to ruin that for some stupid infatuation. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Chikara wakes up early to write down his thoughts from the previous day. He’s still starstruck at seeing his new room with thoughtful and sweet gifts, and that’s before thinking of how he lost his final innocence.</p><p> </p><p>The balance between his desire for the Raven King and assigned tutor is precarious at best. He wants to understand the complexities of both men, the want between them and him. Suddenly, he realizes that the knowledge of Tsukishima assisting Daichi through ruts before now doesn’t anger him. Instead, it triggers a curiosity within him he can’t properly explain.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara is in love with Daichi, there's no denying that, but he cannot forget Tsukishima's warmth surrounding him either. So much for not trying to ruin anything for an infatuation. Chikara picks up a blood tangerine from his stash and looks at it thoughtfully. </p><p> </p><p>He has no lessons scheduled with Tsukishima today. But armed with a good enough excuse, Chikara can definitely visit the royal scholar. </p><p> </p><p>When he arrives at the scholar’s chamber, he knocks on the door before entering.</p><p> </p><p>“My Prince,” Tsukishima’s expression is blank, voice stoic. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p> </p><p>“This,” the Dragon Prince raises the blood tangerine to Tsukishima’s eye level.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me?” The scholar looks so befuzzled at the fruit that Chikara almost laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been teaching me about the Raven kingdom and I wish to impart knowledge about my home kingdom. Blood tangerines are only found there and are a symbol of good faith.” Chikara starts to peel the fruit. “Open wide.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima gapes, not expecting the Prince to insist on being so assertive unprovoked. He obliges Chikara, lips parting to take the crimson fruit in his mouth gently. The fruit is already peeled, a portion held precariously by the Dragon Prince’s fingertips. Tsukishima wonders what Chikara would taste like mixed with the fruit.</p><p> </p><p>He does not see it coming when the first bite makes sweet juice overflow his senses. Chikara stifles a laugh as he watches Tsukishima's eyes flutter shut, relishing the burst of flavour in his mouth. He doesn't like the way his eyes travel to his tutor's throat, the very prominent Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulps.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… got a distinct taste,” Tsukishima notes. “Not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Not bad’?” Chikara manages to suppress himself from huffing like a small child. “Have some more and you’ll know for sure it’s the best fruit out there!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, my Prince. You can have the rest of it,” Tsukishima answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until you admit it’s the best fruit you’ve ever had! My home kingdom may be small, but this one of our many prides and joys. So,” Chikara says, one hand on his hip. “You <em> will </em>eat another slice.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you insist, demanding one. I’ll have another slice, but only to humor you.” The tutor mutters, refusing to admit that Chikara’s display of insistence was cute, in an odd way. The next slice prods his lips, slipping in after Tsukishima opens his mouth. His teeth, ever so gentle, catch Chikara’s fingers and the feel of them. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima can't help but think if it lingers deliberately before the prince withdraws. He is quick to check Chikara's face for any hint but is regarded by an expectant smile. "Go on," the Prince encourages. "This time you can say it's the most delicious fruit in the world."</p><p> </p><p><em> Anything that comes from your hands is the most delicious, my Prince</em>, Tsukishima muses before biting into the slice.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima is startled when his Prince takes another slice between his teeth, and before he can ask what His Highness is doing, the wet, citrusy-sweetness prods at the crevice between his lips.</p><p> </p><p>The second slice tasted better than the first and this third one is even better, likely because of how close the Prince is to him. Tsukishima gently parts his lips, letting the fruit slip inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’re liking them, good scholar. May I continue then? You seem very ready for me to give everything I have to offer. Unless it’s too much of course.” Chikara says, letting his curiosity slip a touch.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima sputters, sweet tangerine juice dripping down the corner of his mouth, as his brain registers the subtle meaning hidden behind those words. He tries to answer, but the Prince’s tongue darts out to lick at the corner of his mouth, letting out a small purr when he tastes the juice.</p><p> </p><p>He’s heard Omegas purr before, but everything that Chikara does seems to make his stomach twist in knots. “It’s not too much,” Tsukishima finally manages to stammer out.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I never wish to always push your buttons as I tend to. I like you like this too, Kei. Charming, and companionable, sweet like the tangerines.” Chikara pushes another piece into his mouth, softly, calmly, sweetly. <em> The fruit is a siren call, </em> Kei thinks. <em> He’s calling me to him. </em></p><p> </p><p>He is, indeed. Kei's suspicions are proven right when Chikara pushes him against the wall and proceeds to apply kitten licks down his neck, dangerously close to the scent gland.</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot bond me to you in the same way you can bond with an Alpha, my Prince,” the words drag their way through his gritted teeth. “And you are to wed Daichi-heika.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me something I don’t know, sensei,” Chikara hisses. “I can still scent you all the same, can I not? You’ll already be smelling of me from all our lessons, what’s one more time going to hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stubborn one, heed my pause. I know you want it and… I do as well. However, now isn’t the time! You’re needed elsewhere soon as am I. I do know the garden is empty for some time after both our meetings though, so be patient. You will have me, with time.” Kei grumbles, hating himself for stopping the Dragon Prince.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara pouts, "A walk in the garden, tch. That I've already covered with Daichi-heika. What else do you have to offer me there, sensei?"</p><p> </p><p>“My presence you seem to enjoy,” Kei suppresses the urge to roll his eyes at the Prince. “Also, don’t tell me you’re new to the idea of going outside the palace entrances at night, my Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Chikara’s shoulders tense and he furrows his eyebrows in a far too adorable manner. “What about it? Not like knights will chide me for it. I find night-time calm and peaceful. Where are you going with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“We continue our encounter there, beneath the cherry blossoms. You wait for me and I dote on you. Simple enough, really. Are you sure you want this, Chikara? Want me like this?” Tsukishima murmurs, quiet as the breeze out in the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara blushes a brilliant red as he hears his given name roll out of Tsukishima’s mouth. After all, this had been his idea in the first place, he cannot back out of it now. That will hurt his princely pride. He doesn't want to back out, as is the telltale sign from the tent forming under his robes, thankfully not visible under the layers. </p><p> </p><p>He leaves the scholar’s room, returning to do his oh so important princely duties, which consist of staring at a pile of books and mustering up enough motivation to read.</p><p> </p><p>Time trickles, he has lunch with the King once he manages to finish at least two of the books about Ravenian politics he was tasked to read. And then there’s the lull of the afternoon that he spends looking through the boxes with things that Daichi brought him.</p><p> </p><p>There are two chest full of the highest quality fabric, the colours and designs all very much one of Chikara’s kingdom. There’s also some jewelry as well. Chikara is so overwhelmed with the happiness bursting inside him, he doesn’t look through the other boxes anymore. Too elated to be looking through them but also wanting to treasure the gifts and open them later.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara decides he would have to thank Daichi properly next time he sees him. Perhaps even steal another kiss because he is so glad to have such a gentleman as his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Closing all the chests, he decides to take a stroll through the garden.</p><p> </p><p>It’s early evening, the sun is just starting to set when he enters the garden. Under the twilight, the flowers look almost ethereal and for a short time he forgets about everything else and takes in the scenario under a stupor. Until he is being interrupted by a voice way too familiar and dripping in sarcasm, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, did my Prince get impatient waiting in his room?” Tsukishima speaks right behind him. How did he manage to creep so close without Chikara noticing, the prince has no idea. Then his footsteps come even closer, close enough that his breath brushes against Chikara’s left ear. “So eager to get fucked are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Chikara cannot suppress the shiver at the low octave of the blonde’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I think everyone who’s had the pleasure of interacting with you will agree with me when I say you’re the embodiment of a tease, Sensei,” Chikara answers saractically, turning around to face the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you’re still here,” Tsukishima returns, closing the distance between them and running a hand through the Prince’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hear you protesting,” Chikara points out with a raise of an eyebrow, tilting his head overtly so that his neck was exposed, knowing a wave of his scent would permeate the space between them.</p><p> </p><p>Much to his delight, Tsukishima dips his neck and brushes his lips against his neck. “I don’t hear you protesting either,” is the reply before he nips right under where his mate mark would lay.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take, but leaves a blissful sensation down Chikara’s spine as Tsukishima fully pulls away, leaving a ghost in his embrace. “Underneath the cherry blossom tree, I’ll be waiting for you, Chikara,” Tsukishima murmurs, walking ahead on the path.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara’s mouth turns dry at the prospect of what’s to come. He stares at the blonde’s retreating back and follows the scholar; they are heading towards the cherry blossom tree.</p><p> </p><p>The well-curated garden gets denser here, Chikara notes. The broad leaves of the yam trees create the perfect shield. As the evening rolls in, he wonders if they can get away with absolutely anything, if they keep the rustle in the leaves to the minimum.</p><p> </p><p><em> Tsukishima sure knows his way around </em>, Chikara bites his bottom lip thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p><em> I wonder if the King ever took him here, too, </em>Chikara’s mind supplies the image for the thought, seeing them naked and mating in his mind’s eye. It wasn’t a thought that bothered him that much anymore, and he was disconcerted by it as he walked after the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>That thought goes out of his head when Tsukishima pulls him close using his sash. Chikara lets out a sound of surprise, cheeks turning pink when Tsukishima undoes it. “Someone else is eager,” the scholar says.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no point in lying to you, I want this. I want you, Kei. I can’t bother to be composed around you, so just do it. Make love to me in this garden, I want it. Please?” Chikara begs, trying to get him to take him already.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you asked so nicely.” Tsukishima smirks. But that smirk soon vanishes as the Prince pushes him down against the bark of the tree until Tsukishima is on the ground, dumbfounded at the sudden change in mood. Chikara straddles his lap, undoing the layers of clothes between them in a haste.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think you’ll get to be in charge always, sensei,” Chikara says, lifting Tsukishima’s shirt off him before taking off his own. “I’m not always going to be submissive in bed. You know, this view is quite nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to provide a view, my Prince. Shall we continue?” Tsukishima murmurs, amused by Chikara and his boldness. Chikara proceeds to trace his fingers along his tutor’s arms, examining him intently.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde hairs are fanned across the grass, creating a stark contrast and now that the sun has set, darkness slowly befalling their surroundings, Chikara realizes, not for the first time, how beautiful the scholar is.</p><p> </p><p>He hums before palming Tsukshima's half hard cock and lowers his voice to whisper back, "You should also let Daichi-heika know that, my good scholar."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima huffs a small laugh, "I will."</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Chikara bends down, nipping at Tsukishima’s chest. He wouldn’t dare kiss him, but he does plan to cover the King in hickeys and love bites. So that’s exactly what he does to Tsukishima, savoring his moans.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very dedicated, shit do that again aha please! It feels so good! Good thing I can cover this, Insolent Prince! I’m a mosaic of color now.” Tsukishima laughs, letting his mind drift.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara rolls his eyes at whatever silly things Tsukishima was saying and continues to mark the Beta's skin all the while his hands work to undress Tsukishima enough to bring his cock out.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't waste any more time and dips down to give the head a few licks before proceeding to suck on it.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima groans, biting down on the back of his hand. “Not bad for your first time- <em> fuck!” </em> Chikara smirks around his length, slowly swallowing.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara giggles around Tsukishima, hoping to make him blush. The warmth on his tongue is prominent and pleasant, and he likes making Tsukishima feel small and embarrassed. His own arousal spikes, seeing, or, well… hearing Tsukishima gasp under him as Chikara takes more of the length, the tip almost hitting the back of his throat before his gag reflex kicks in.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima, like the good teacher he is, pulls Chikara's mouth off his dick just as the prince becomes a wheezing mess of cough and snot. </p><p> </p><p>“It takes some time to get used to,” he quietly says, brushing back Chikara’s hair. “You were quite… nice. You’ll get a handle on it soon, I’m sure. I’m glad you’re so eager. I like this, but can you keep this up Chikara? I want to know. Can you keep surprising me?” Tsukishima inquires, his smile obvious at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, you’ve yet to see what other stuff I have in me.” Chikara speaks smugly, despite knowing that he was a virgin until recently, but he won’t let that deter him! So he sits up and straddles Tsukishima’s thighs, undressing as he moves until he has his hakama out of the way. He keeps the robe on though, as it is starting to get chilly as night falls. As an omega, he always feels the cold quite keenly.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes follow each of his movements, waiting for what's to come next. A sense of pride surges through him as he notes how much of a quick learner his pupil is. </p><p> </p><p>“Sensei,” Chikara begins, voice sickly sweet. “May I ride you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima isn’t sure how he got even harder than he was, yet there he is. “Gods. Yeah, get over here,” he says, despite the fact Chikara is already straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara shifts down onto Tsukishima with an unexpected ease, and begins moving up and down slowly.<em> I’ll make him work for it, </em> he thinks. He thinks of home, of blood tangerines and laughter, pleasure trickling out of him like a waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>In this position, the scholar was at Chikara’s mercy and he definitely intends to use that to his advantage, Chikara thinks, grounding his hips down and making Tsukishima moan. A satisfied smirk appears on the prince’s face.</p><p> </p><p>With two fingers, he reaches back and tries to scissor himself open while his other hand is busy rubbing their cocks together. It feels odd, but it’s the good kind of oddness that only spurs the Prince on. He moans as he fingers himself open, eyes searching for any sign of regret on his tutor; there is none.</p><p> </p><p>If he were a foolish man, he’d say the look in the tutor’s eyes were those of <em> love</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Once he deems himself stretched enough, Chikara lifts his hips just enough to line Tsukishima’s cock at his hole, then sinks down.</p><p> </p><p>The moan falling from Tsukishima’s mouth is utterly sinful. Chikara did not wait and adjust himself, he rocks hard against his hips and sighs with satisfaction. “Going to make me do all the work, sensei?”</p><p> </p><p>As intense as the experience of being bossed around was for him, Tsukishima knew a challenge when he heard one. “Of course not, stubborn one. Let me show you what I can do too.” He murmurs, still rocking against Chikara’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>Gripping the Prince by the hips, Tsukishima steadies him until he's managed to halt his rhythm. Chikara whines and the blonde's lips curl up in a satisfied smirk. Then he <em> slowly </em> lifts the Prince up, his cock almost slipping out before pushing him down <em> hard</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The head of the tutor's cock seemed to hit him right in the gut, sending shivers down to the tip of his toes. Chikara just barely holds back himself from letting out the loudest moan he's ever emitted.</p><p> </p><p>“How is this not making me do all the work?” Chikara manages to ground out, frustrated with the slow pace.</p><p> </p><p>“And how many times must I tell you that you need to learn patience? You may have a crown on your head and a pin in your hair, but that doesn't mean you’ll always get your way,” Tsukishima purrs, somehow going even slower.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you simply not teach me patience, fair tutor? I’d rather have you teach me what I need, unless you prefer I take it.” Chikara fires back with a smile as he adapts to his tutor’s speed.</p><p> </p><p>"Not everything can be taught, my Prince." Tsukishima grunts when a sudden twist from the prince has his cock twitching in encapsulating heat. When he speaks next, his voice is strained, the beginning of an orgasm starting to build. "Some things, you need to learn by yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Chikara bites his bottom lip while rolling his hips with incredible dexterity (as Tsukishima notes), his fingers inching closer to Tsukishima’s nipples. The sudden sensation of being pinched on both at once, has Tsukishima arching his back off the tree trunk as Chikara smugly says, "Like this?"</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh—” the Scholar chokes out an answer, biting his lips right after. “Why did you do that?” he demands when he was sure he could actually articulate words.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I do that?” Chikara scoffs, watching how Tsukishima shuts his eyes tight as he pinches and twists. “So eager to get fucked?” he taunts, repeating Tsukishima’s words back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I am, what’s it to you, insolent Prince?” Letting moans spill out of him, Tsukishima bites down on Chikara’s chest in retaliation. Chikara’s moans were music to his ears, and made his body ignite.</p><p> </p><p>For a second, Tsukishima wants to flip them over but he's enjoying the view from under here. The Prince spreading himself open for him, coming down on him again and again, his face a flush of the most primal desire. Tsukishima is content to watch Chikara's eyes roll back in their socket, his back arching as the soft sounds of pleasure surround them.</p><p>It feels more than pleasure and lust. It feels so right, yet so wrong. He pushes those thoughts out of his head, gripping Chikara’s hips harder and leaving crescent moons on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the last moan that sends Chikara into that heavenly space between heaven and the mortal plane. Both the prince and his tutor need a moment as their minds tumble back down to earth blissfully.</p><p> </p><p>When everything is done and over, they are left panting, the harsh breaths mingling and touching the cheeks as Chikara leans forward and knocks their foreheads together. They are just the right distance away from a kiss, yet so far. Under the moonlight coming in faint columns of silver streams, the moment is magical, out of a dream, both of them living out their fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>But dreams don’t last forever and neither do fantasies. After a few minutes of staying still and catching their breaths, they straighten their robes and hurry back inside before anything catches them.</p><p> </p><p>After they part ways, Tsukishima can’t help but smile. Chikara would be an excellent consort to the Raven Kingdom, and this warmth he feels, it’s pride. It has to be.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~X~ </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima walks towards the king's study. It's not too late into the night so he thinks he won't be a bother. Although he isn't sure if reporting about the <em> sessions </em> count as a bother. </p><p> </p><p>He barely has to knock once before Daichi's flushed face and wide eyes are staring him down.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Tsukishima says, hoping to dear gods he doesn't look as guilty as he feels.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, Kei. Come sit down, and you can tell me everything.” Daichi murmurs, calm as the breeze coming through the open window. “I have something to admit too, come sit.”</p><p> </p><p>As Daichi invites Tsukishima in, he walks up to the open window, standing there with his back to the blonde. "Are you aware that this study room faces the garden at the back of the palace, Tsukishima?"</p><p> </p><p><em> Overlooking the yam trees that surround the cherry blossom tree, </em> Tsukishima mind supplies. That was how years ago Daichi himself had pointed out the spot to him. The flushed face and the wide eyes that had greeted him at the door were the result of Tsukishima's wise strategic mind making certain choice decisions tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” Tsukishima smirks and walks towards Daichi. “Tell me, did you like the show, my King?” he added in a whisper once he’s reached the King’s nape.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi pinches between his eyes, deeply sighing. “You two are far too much trouble. Is that what you came here to so-call report?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my King. Chikara is intelligent and clever, adept and snarky. He’s also an absolute minx and will surprise you at any improper moment. You will most definitely enjoy that though. He’s also very quick to adapt to any situation.” Tsukishima murmurs, trying his absolute best not to snicker in Daichi’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>He is also trying not to get another boner. The thought of Daichi seeing them together has him feeling a little hot under the collar. But he cannot ask to be fucked by the King outside of the ruts so better try and contain himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I was not," Daichi gulps. "<em>Ready </em> for that, but, good work, Tsukishima." There's a light tremble in his voice and Tsukishima decides it's best to leave him be for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“If there isn’t anything else, I’ll be taking my leave, Daichi-heika,” Tsukishima says shortly, feeling if he stayed longer he would lose himself in the King’s aroused scent and fall into trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“You should uh, tell Chikara-sama. I can, but either way he should hear it from someone that isn’t Suga,” Daichi adds when Tsukishima gets to the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Understood, Your Majesty. I’ll be off then!” Tsukishima murmurs, finally feeling able to breathe easy once the door shuts again.</p><p> </p><p>He ponders if he should head over to the Prince's chambers right now or break the news in the morning. But knowing Sugawara's devious ways, Tsukishima knows it's best to hurry.</p><p> </p><p>With quick steps, he nears the corridor before Prince Chikara's room and is welcomed by the not-so-welcoming sounds of a commotion coming from the direction of the room. Tsukishima all but runs and by the time he's turning the corner, he catches a glimpse of silver hair.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara is already there before him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Tsukishima asks in a hard voice just as the door opens.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to deliver some very interesting news I heard this evening,” Sugawara gleefully answers as Tanaka and Nishinoya glare at the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll handle it,” Tsukishima huffs, not so nicely pushing Sugawara to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell did you do to Chikara?” Tanaka screeches as Nishinoya nearly growls. “It wasn’t study hours!”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, Irritating and Annoying, the Prince requested that session you’re in a tizzy about. Secondly, as his tutor I was told by the King to teach Chikara, with no specification as to when beyond it being done before the wedding. Now shoo!” Tsukishima yells, not in any mood to deal with Tanaka and Noya.</p><p> </p><p>"Like hell we're leaving him alone with you again," Tanaka yells back, rolling up his sleeves and Tsukishima sighs feeling a headache coming on. The other two, Tsukishima forgot their names, looks like the response is acceptable and they are already on their way out.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the Prince inside?" Tsukishima still takes a chance, hollering at them - gods, raising his voice is a bother - trying to make eye contact so that they can't ignore him. </p><p> </p><p>The calmer bald-head takes pity on him. "He's taking a bath. Will be with you shortly," he hesitates for a moment looking at the troublesome duo and then adds, "If you choose to stick around."</p><p> </p><p>“There are more than two options here, dear Knight,” the scholar tells him, then sweeps the two frothing knights to the side and hurrying into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell you think you’re doing?” Noya crows, rushing after Tsukishima. “He’s in no position to talk to you right now and you should wait for His Highness to be finished! But first I’m gonna smash you into a pulp!”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the calmer bald-headed knight Tsukishima thinks is Narita, stops the duo to let him slip by easily. He bounds to the bathroom, trying to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you guys calmed down, finally?" Tsukishima hears Chikara say when he's inside. "I have been waiting. Bring my clothes," and the blonde realizes staring at the Prince's back that Chikara thought it's one of rowdy bunch.</p><p> </p><p>“One of these days I’m going to have those two knights of yours out of the Palace if they keep harassing me like this,” Tsukishima drawls out, making the Prince whirl around and cover himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you hiding <em> now </em> of all times, my Prince?” Tsukishima smirks at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I took a bath, that’s far different!” Chikara hisses, wrapping a towel around him to cover up. “My knights are protective, that’s all. If you kicked them out, the least you can do is grab my clothes from my bed and then tell me why you’re inside my private bathroom!”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy easy, timid Prince. Here’s your robe and I’m here regarding our lesson earlier. We had an audience, more specifically the King. He saw our encounter.” Tsukishima says, trying not to hold too intense a gaze with Chikara.</p><p> </p><p>Chikara's mouth hangs open almost a little too comically. "H-he <em> what?!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You had to know attacking me in my study had consequences. I merely made sure I wouldn’t be in Daichi-heika’s ire at the same time,” Tsukishima explains, smirk widening as he watches the Prince absorb what he said.</p><p> </p><p>“You little bitch.” Chikara storms past Tsukishima, back into his room. “You didn’t tell me for what reason?! He’s already seen me naked and it isn’t even our wedding night! How am I supposed to look at him now?”</p><p> </p><p>“With the same loving gaze as always. He understands that by asking me to tutor you, he would possibly see or know about the nature of certain lessons we have. He would never think less of either of us, especially you. He sees you as equal, nothing more, nothing less.” Tsukishima replies, voice unsparingly calm.</p><p> </p><p>"But, what if-"</p><p> </p><p>"None of that," Tsukishima interrupts the Prince, coming closer and picking another towel from the stack and beginning to wipe at Chikara's wet hair.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>“You're the one who told me to help you." Tsukishima scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Daichi-heika had a great time, Ennoshita-sama," they hear Sugawara calling from the corridor outside, followed by vicious noises that Tsukishima had no doubt came from the two rowdy knights.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore him,” Tsukishima sighs. “Let me braid your hair, my Prince.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Tiger King’s presence is felt, and a last hurrah for the raven tutor is seen. Wedding preparations are done, and so two become one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the day before Chikara’s wedding, and he can’t seem to relax. He’s seen the palace receiving all the guests, and he’s pretty sure he spotted the King of the Tiger Kingdom. </span>
  <span>He loves Daichi, there’s no doubt about it. But he’s still nervous- he’ll actually be a consort for such a large kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hisashi braids his hair in his study, he lets himself sink into the fanfare of it all. The flowers, the guests and not to mention the undying love for Daichi being made permanent with the ceremony. “You look beautiful, Chikara. He’ll adore how you look, you know that right?” Hisashi murmurs, a smile sneaking onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince blushes, </span>
  <span>the dragon ornate pin adorning his hair, soon to be replaced by a raven one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I get to marry him today,” Chikara sighs. “Did you see the special red silk robes he ordered for me? It’s gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re laced in thin silver ravens, only noticeable up close. I’m surprised he only weaved the dragons on the edges of the sleeves and not all over. It’s like he wants me to remember my roots yet feel one with him. It’s quite sweet, honestly.” Chikara mumbles, trying not to expose how excited he is alongside his nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands before the large mirror, staring at his reflection and giving a little twirl to check out everything was really alright. He was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>In just another twenty four hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narita catches his eye in the mirror. His childhood friend gives him the most encouraging smile and then says, "Is this look finalized for tomorrow, Your Highness?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chikara giggles. "I think so!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so happy,” Hisashi notes, helping Chikara take off his wedding robe. “And you were so nervous when we first rode up here. A lot has changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s putting it lightly,” Chikara agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the room was calm, as if the ocean stilled just for a moment. Noya walked over to Chikara, taking his hand gently. “I know, right? We’ve all matured a bit, become more mellowed out or in Sashi’s case caught the eyes of another… We’ve all changed in the right ways, I think.” Noya murmurs, being quieter for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HISASHI!" The rest of the four inside the room sighs in unison as Tanaka storms in and Narita whispers to Noya, "See? You jinxed it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is the Tiger King lurking outside the prince's chambers? I thought you said you'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>take care of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Tanaka bellows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins cheekily, folding Chikara’s wedding robe as Narita grabs the Prince’s outfit for the day. “I did take care of him,” Hisashi snickers. “I took care of him so well, he must be back for more~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention the Tiger King’s right hand has already drafted and sent a letter to Chikara and Daichi expressing interest in courting Hisashi. Calm down, Ryu. Hisashi, please humor the King. He’s hovering over the door and we’d all appreciate it if he left.” Narita sighs as he begins dressing Chikara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smug smile, the blond knight puts the wedding robes away and leaves Chikara's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We weren't supposed to meet until the afternoon, Your Highness," Hishashi says. "I was busy but you knew that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expected me to wait that long to see such an enchanting Omega again?” Kuroo fake-pouts, though he smiles at Hisashi’s chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charming as ever. What do I owe this pleasure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could not keep my mind off you, fair knight. Despite our plans for a walk later, my right hand and I brought flowers as a token of.. ah what’s the word? Affection. A token of my affection for you, naturally. Kenma, the flowers please.” Kuroo says, watching his royal advisor sigh and smile as he passes red camellias to his King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to, Kuroo-heika," Hishashi bows and accepts the flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take the rest of the day off, Hisashi!" Prince Chikara's voice drifted in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go, my knight," Kuroo says with a smirk. "Looks like I've successfully stolen you away from your duties."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hishashi runs a finger along the petals of the camellia. "Not yet, Your Highness. You haven't stolen anything yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pity. I’ll have to steal your heart next,” the Tiger King quips.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hisashi’s cheeks burn. “You won’t have to try too hard. What are your plans for today? Surely you came over to whisk me away with a plan in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ve been found out. Join me on the balcony, so I can get to work stealing your heart as promised. I may also have more gifts for you, if you’ll oblige me.” Kuroo smirks, taking Hisashi’s hands in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me for disagreeing with you, Kuroo-heika, but you're not bribing me with your charm and gifts and taking me away from our prince," Hishashi shakes his head but falls in step beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nods to Kenma, granting leave to the advisor of the Tiger kingdom and takes Hishashi's arm in his. "I'll not take you away, Kinoshita-san. You'll be coming with me of your own will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had only met a few days prior, when Kuroo arrived at the Raven kingdom for the wedding. Hisashi happened to be strolling down the halls, eager to see wedding preparations, when he came across the King. He was smitten instantly and it was clear that Kuroo felt the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hello there. I haven’t seen a Prince like you before. What kingdom do you hail from? I’m Kuroo and beside me is Kenma, my best friend.” the Tiger King had murmured softly, trying not to scare him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi had been flustered at being mistaken for a Prince. "Forgive me, Your Highness," he bows in greeting. "I am not of a royal bloodline. I arrived with Prince Chikara of the Dragon Kingdom. I'm only but a knight accompanying the Dragon Prince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a prince, you say?” Kuroo had tilted his head to the side. “Well, that does not matter. You still have a place in the Dragon Kingdom, do you not? If you’re a Knight, then you’re still important enough to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi could feel his cheeks heating up from the Emperor’s choice of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, not like that! Or whatever it is that you’re thinking!” Kuroo had raised his hands in a denying gesture. “Gods, it’s just that you smell so nice and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your kindness,” Hisashi cut off the Tiger King, hoping his rudeness would release him from being in the other’s servitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to spook you!” Kuroo seemed to not have gotten Hisashi’s message. “Oh, your scent just became… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t get to talk much after that. An hour later they both had rushed to fix their robes and headed back to their chambers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi finds it funny how the Tiger King keeps slinking back to him and it’s more than just kissing and the like. It makes him smile whenever Kuroo comes to whisk him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Knight didn’t realise just how far they’ve strayed from their original place. </span>
  <span>They’ve wandered down a hallway towards the back of the palace only to discover the Dragon Prince beside his sensei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs Kuroo’s arm to keep him quiet, the two watching as Chikara reaches up to unpin his dragon pin from the back of his braid. Hisashi holds his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we hiding? I’m sure they-” Kuroo starts, not understanding what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simply watch, Kuroo-heika. The future consort is taking off the last piece claiming him to our kingdom. The pin is a symbol of birthright. By marrying Daichi-heika, the birthright and claim to this throne become one. The last time this occurred was eons ago. I’m so glad Chikara is happy.” Hisashi whispers, trying to be quiet still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call the prince by his given name,” Kuroo observes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi considers it for a while, probably thinking how much he should tell the Tiger King about himself to just satiate his curiosity. “We grew up in the palace together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You grew up together,” Hisashi notes the sudden shift in the Tiger King’s scent as he speaks; less friendly and more… possessive? He can’t quite put a finger on it. “No wonder you’re a part of his inner Knight circle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve grown up by his side and have sworn to protect him in whatever way I can,” Hisashi replies. “Being a knight for the Prince is more than physically protecting him. It also means being close to him and being a good friend. I protect his being as well as his heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. That’s very honorable of you. It’s like how Kenma protects me and I him. I understand now.” Kuroo’s scent shifts, the aggression fading and fondness replacing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Kei. I can’t believe this is the last time I’m going to call you that, since tomorrow we’ll be a slightly different union, you and I.” Chikara chuckles quietly. “Instead of tutor and student, we’ll be friends and confidants. No ill will to be found. I’m glad Daichi-heika insisted on you tutoring me, because of how you proved me wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s features soften a bit at these words but he frowns yet again. “And what is this supposed to be?” he asks, waving his hand incredulously in the direction of the pin on Chikara’s open palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A token of our friendship and my gratitude. Turn around, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost of a smile graces Tsukishima’s face as he turns around allowing the Dragon Prince to reach up and place the pin in the blonde’s intricately braided hairdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Kuroo quietly asks Hisashi. “They must’ve gotten close during their sessions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi holds back a grin, well aware the Tiger King did not know what all the lessons entailed. He can inform him later. “A lot has happened between them. Chikara wasn’t keen on him at first, but clearly has grown fond. Tanaka and Noya still don’t like the scholar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t understand why. Since it was his tutor who prepared him for becoming the consort, wouldn’t they be more civil with him?” Kuroo asks, toeing the line between curious and nosy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chikara giving the pin to Kei is a sign of trust and confidence. Nobody has earned that from Chika besides myself and the knights. He must have made a bond with him,” Hisashi ponders, while Kuroo watches his body language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is evident that Hisashi doesn’t want to divulge any further and Kuroo decides to leave the matter at that. “Are you taking me somewhere else or did you bring me here only to spy on your Prince?” he drawls, hoping to get the knight’s attention back on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that yet again snatched me up,” Hisashi reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only following your lead as we walked. Maybe you could show me the bedchambers Daichi gave you, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we can make a brief stop to the kitchens for some cake. I hear it’s chocolate and that happens to be my favorite. Then we can most certainly put my bedchambers to good use, Kuroo-heika.” Hisashi giggles, thinking about the chase they were about to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Provided we're not interrupted by your fellow knights, my sweet one," Kuroo smirks as they sneak off in the direction of the kitchens, trying not to get caught by the sensei and the Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, they won't. Narita will hold them off, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grab a huge chunk of the chocolate cake from the kitchens before heading off to Hisashi’s bed chambers. Upon arrival, Hisashi closes the double doors behind them as soon as they’re inside, and jumps onto his courter. He thanks the gods for the fact that the heika has quick reflexes and holds him right below his bum, supporting his weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, you should give me a warning before you do something as risky as that,” despite his words, Kuroo is smiling, as though pleased by Hisashi’s action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That defeats the whole purpose of the surprise, does it not?” Hisashi pouts as he tilts his head down and nuzzles his nose to the heika’s. “I always trust you to catch me, Kuroo-heika~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I l-but what if I were to be distracted by your beauty? What happens then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels. </span>
  <span>“You’re too kind, Kuroo-heika.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always this kind,” Kuroo answers. He gently presses Hisashi against the wall, holding him close. “We may have a bed, but I like seeing you right here, clinging to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi thanks whatever deities above for sending this tall, suave man into his hold. “Might we put the bed to good use then? I do want to touch as we did once before with my mouth in certain places and eventually put it to good use. Perhaps I eat you out, my lips taking you apart?” Hisashi muses, making the Tiger King red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't be too opposed to that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you'd be very much addicted to it once I'm done with you," Hisashi grins wide and hops off the Tiger King's hold. He pushes Kuroo back until the pair reach the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’ve arrived, they fall onto the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Hisashi can’t tell if it was he or Kuroo-heika that started the kiss, but regardless, the heika’s lips feel warm like the sunrays he’d feel on the day of the spring equinox. Not too warm, but not too cool; just perfection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s hands wander to his waist, undoing the sash and letting it fall. The rest of his clothes fall off and he’s bare under the King’s gaze. “You’re so gorgeous,” he murmurs to Hisashi, rubbing his hips. “You feel perfect, like I was meant to hold you and never let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flatterer. I would like nothing more, except to kiss you. Take me as your own if that’s what you need Kuroo-heika. I’m right here.” Hisashi responds, rubbing back in kind. The mutual pressing between them was like starting a fire, setting the flames ablaze between them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each roll of his hip, Hisashi's nimble fingers disrobe Kuroo bit by bit as the knight kisses him flush on the lips. The grinding makes Kuroo moan into the kiss sending pleasant vibrations down Hisashi's throat. </span>
  <span>He just purrs in response, eyes trained on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> heika’s hardening cock once it’s been uncovered. The Knight wraps his lips around the base, right where a knot would form, and gives it a teasing lick before sliding his tongue down lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does my crow have planned?” Kuroo pants, eyes dark and not daring to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ass may not have lube like mine, but I know you’ll taste delightful,” Hisashi purrs, hands on Kuroo’s thighs to keep them spread apart. “Thank you for the meal~” With that, he ducks down and goes to town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo tastes of cinnamon and vanilla, Hisashi notes. The way his lips pressed against Kuroo’s rim and eventually his walls, was soft and sweet. That changed with the first moan, as Hisashi sucked harder on his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Darling, your mouth is glorious. I want more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t stop -” Kuroo babbles, causing Hisashi to come up for a moment. The King whines, confused as to why the knight stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re in a proper position to make demands despite your title Kuroo-</span>
  <em>
    <span>heika, </span>
  </em>
  <span>now behave or else. My mouth isn’t the only thing I have to make you feel good, you know,” Hisashi coos, causing Kuroo to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites his lip, looking up at Hisashi through his lush eyelids, "You make me very greedy, my knight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi slips a finger in him, causing Kuroo to gasp and returns to eating him out with the digit still inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps my Knight can indulge me after,” he manages through small pants. “Mount me? I’ve- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve never been mounted before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi holds back a moan. “Perhaps we can arrange that. </span>
  <span>Gods, you’re perfect. A complete blank slate for me, Kuroo-heika. Perfect to have, hold and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re tight. Do you want me inside you, leaving my mess behind? Making such a graceful king a withering, weeping mess? To let yourself be my good boy?” Hisashi asks, watching the king come close to weeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be good for you," Kuroo starts babbling again, squeezing his eyes shut from the pressure building up against his stomach. "I want you, please, Hisashi-kun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The use of his given name makes him even harder. “If you come for me all over your stomach, I’ll reward you with my cock. Will that please you, my King?” He flicks his tongue over his hole once more, his other hand reaching to stroke Kuroo’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft tugging of the knight’s hand almost makes Kuroo come, but he pulls himself together until he feels Hisashi’s tongue inside him again. That makes him see a vision of white, coming across his stomach, messy and unrestrained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes again, Kuroo finds the knight licking his own hands, tasting what had landed on his hands. "You taste heavenly, Kuroo-heika," Hisashi says and crawls back up Kuroo's torso before dipping down for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you have a promise to fulfill, fair knight,” Kuroo pants into the kiss, leaning up so he could have more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees,” Hisashi purrs, gripping his dark locks. “And I’ll mount your royal ass. Would you like that, Kuroo-heika?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- you can call me by my given name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsuro, get on your knees for me? You look so beautiful down there, begging for it.” Hisashi murmurs. The King almost trips trying to comply, driven by lust and need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks beautiful like this, Hisashi thinks, as he moves, shifting behind Kuroo to rub his hole with his cock. The pink nub was still gaping, twitching at the thought of being filled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi pushes in and groans as his cock makes it past the ring of muscles and is engulfed in the warmth of Kuroo’s insides. The Tiger King still feels impossibly tight and Hisashi barely remembers to give him time to adjust to his length before he buries himself right up to the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh you feel so good like this, my King,” Hisashi purrs into Kuroo’s nape, holding him close to keep them flush together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo sighs in delight, squirming on Hisashi’s cock. “You can move. Gods, I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have me, my King. Don’t get greedy, that’s not very becoming of you.” Hisashi can’t hold off for long, not when he feels this incredible around his length. He slams his hips hard and Kuroo gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, I’m so -” Another slam to his insides, and Kuroo melts into it, trying not to scream. Hisashi started moving slower, trying to frustrate an orgasm out of Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is unfair, I want to come already! Please let me come, Hisashi-kun.” Kuroo started to plead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Hisashi grits his teeth. “Since you are so pretty when you beg for it,” he says and begins to thrust his hips in earnest, earning breathy moans from his King’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their pants get heavier and faster with every thrust, words getting lost between them in the chase for that high. Hisashi gets a fleeting thought that this was somehow completely different and yet familiar, this coming together of their bodies but it was washed away by the King’s loud groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m almost there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi loves how much power he has, a weak King writhing under his touch. But he loves the trust Kuroo has given him even more than any lustful feeling. “Almost? Well, that’s not good enough. Come on my cock, alpha, only if you can scream my name for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft whines leave Kuroo’s mouth as he gets closer. All he has to do is scream Hisashi’s name, but between the pressing into his hole and the lust just waiting to ooze out of him, he screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HISASHI! Please let me cum, gods, please let me cum all over myself for you.” Kuroo sobs, hoping he begged hard enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi decides he has indeed and slams into the king through his earth shattering orgasm, Kuroo making loud inhuman noises under him while thick ropes of come hit the bedsheets. The knight comes almost immediately from seeing how he has Kuroo weeping from pleasure, planting his hot seed inside the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still getting used to the amazing sounds Kuroo lets out and is eager to hear more. “Are you okay, my King?” he murmurs, rubbing Kuroo’s hips as he slowly slides out. Kuroo whines at the absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my sweet. You were wonderful, thank you for that. I can’t prop -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi slips out completely of the Tiger King, rubbing his back as he shifted him up right, gazing into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll run a bath so that you can relax before your advisor comes storming in for you, hm? I don’t wish to anger Kenma.” Hisashi murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nng," Kuroo makes a lazy sound. "Kenma answers to me. You don't need to be afraid of him. He's just a moody one, that's it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi nods patronizingly and gets up to prepare the bath but not before saying cheekily, "We all know who </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> runs the country, Kuroo-heika. But it's okay, I'm not judging you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hisashi-kun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cackles, going to get the bath ready. Who says the Dragon Prince has to have all the fun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs rose petals, fresh from the Rose Kingdom, and prepares the bath. “It’s ready, Kuroo-heika!” Hisashi calls a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s wild hair appears first, poking around the doorway. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>say you could use my given name. That didn’t mean only in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi nearly squeaks, realizing the implications of what was he being told. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We are closer that I initially thought, and perhaps, he thinks highly of me too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They clamor into the bathroom, limbs tangling in the oversized tub as Hisashi’s back met Kuroo’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me wash your hair?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi nods, heart fluttering as Kuroo's fingers try to disentangle his hair from the braid he wears it in, now all knotty and matted from their bedroom activities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi loses himself into the touch as Kuroo pours water on his hair and massages his scalp. He jolts when Kuroo's chin rests on his shoulder but the touch is relaxing and intimate, the Tiger King's warm breath fanning his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask you something?” Kuroo says. “I’ve been wondering something about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hisashi says, resisting the urge to turn around and face him. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you haven’t been wed yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the loaded question. “I want to marry because I want to, not for politics or anything. Besides, some people are confused by an Omega knight. I want someone who isn’t close-minded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is quiet as Kuroo processes Hisashi’s words. “You don’t want to be a bargaining chip or pawn. You want a partner, not just an alpha if even that. Well then, let me ask another question of you.” Hisashi’s heartbeat picks up slightly, wondering what else the Tiger King would want to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you want me? Not as a political marriage or ploy, but as your partner, my counterpart. My better half, Hisashi. Would you take me as I am?” Kuroo asks, hoping he hasn’t made a complete fool of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisashi’s heart now hammers in its cage. Is this happening for real? Hisashi wouldn't put it past Kenma for setting Kuroo up for the part, but his instincts tell him that the tactician of the Tiger Kingdom has nothing to do with this. Kuroo's words are in complete earnest, and by being a knight himself, Hisashi has seen and interacted with various people, he knows when someone is bluffing or plotting or speaking straight from the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real question is if Hisashi is ready to take the step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't need much deliberation, Hisashi realizes with mild surprise. If it's the Tiger King, then yes, he is ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what he tells him. “I would, Ku- Tetsuro-heika.” He shifts to look back at him, each of them sporting wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would?” Kuroo’s shoulders relax, an expression of shock still on his face. “I didn’t think you’d say yes, think I was a fool for proposing when we’ve only meet days ago-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about instead of wondering, you kiss me?” Hisashi says, lips already moving towards Kuroo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, this is what being one with another is like. I may never tire of it then,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hisashi thinks as he tastes raspberry and tangerine from his Tetsuro-heika’s lips. The Tiger King’s hands stay above his waist, expressing a need for him beyond physical. The way their skin presses against each other is as two beings finally spoke the same tongue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know it’s you, Tetsuro. It’s always you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In tandem, when their noses bump Kuroo knows it too.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I shall never want for another like I want for you, Hisashi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The water settles, and they dry off, dressing the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smile at each other and share a warm embrace before parting ways for the day. Hisashi and Kuroo both have other things to take care of, but now they have a promise to return to, and perhaps, a home to call only theirs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So two souls become one, and Kei reconciles his feelings with the truth he knows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning when Chikara wakes, it is to the hurried footsteps of his knights and the frantic back and forth of Sugawara's feet as he tries to coordinate everything to the very second. </p>
<p>"What is that racket?" he asks out loud to no one in particular. </p>
<p>"Erm, good morning, my prince?" Narita greets hesitantly.</p>
<p>“The wedding is today, why is everyone running around like chickens without their heads?” Chikara asks, sitting up.</p>
<p>“They’re running around because of the wedding. Everything is running on track, but it’s last-minute preparations, my Prince.”</p>
<p>Chikara hums as Noya bounces over to his bed, resting a tray of breakfast food in front of him. “Eat up! You’ll need your energy later~” he winks.</p>
<p>Chikara had to somehow hold back the glare he had prepared for Noya at the double entendre, taking his breakfast and eating it as Narita began to go over the itinerary. </p>
<p>“First, after breakfast is complete you have final fittings, then hair and ornaments, a moment with the order to go through your vows and a brief moment with your tutor before the ceremony begins.” Narita sighs, exhausted from rectiting everything.</p>
<p>“How much time do I have before someone comes looking for me, Kazuhito?” Chikara sighs, excited and a touch scared. <em>A moment with Kei? What for?</em></p>
<p>“A couple of hours.” Narita responds.</p>
<p>Chikara grumbles, “A couple of hours - that’s too short, I want to go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“No you don’t,” Hisashi narrows his eyes. “You are finishing your breakfast and cooperating with us, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>Chikara tchs, something he picked up from his tutor. “Fine.” He begins his breakfast when another knock sounds.</p>
<p>Sugawara is at the other side of the door they discover when Noya slides it open. “Back again. I have a letter from the King, Ennoshita-sama.”</p>
<p>“From Daichi-heika?” he asks, blinking. “Yes, perhaps it’s a poem? Or something else?” Chikara muses, curious about the heartfelt feelings that are laid in the ink and paper.</p>
<p>He opens the letter, trying his damndest not to cry. Daichi had written a short note for Chikara. It is the sweetest thing he could’ve woken up to had it not been for his attendants making a fuss about him early in the morning. </p>
<p>
  <em>My Dear Chikara,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>    In a few hours we will be wed, and I for one think all this fuss is overrated, (especially since Suga has nagged at me for the fifth time about the day) but then I remember that this is all for you, and oh my dragon, I would pour all the riches of the kingdom for your comfort.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>    I would go to war again for you, would bring the heads of all who have wronged you, would do my damndest so that no tear would fall from your beautiful face. Forgive the ferocity of this note, my love, for I woke up missing you. I cannot wait to see you soon, little dragon. I can’t wait to wake up with you in my bed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours forever,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daichi</em>
</p>
<p>Chikara doesn't realize he is crying until Tanaka hands him a silk hanky. “He must have a way with words,” the knight says.</p>
<p>He nods, wiping his eyes. “He’s going to be my husband, my mate. Gods, Ryuu. I never knew how much I’d fall in love with him when I first wrote to him months ago. He makes me so happy and loved.”</p>
<p>Hisashi walks over with another hanky, wiping up Chikara’s cheeks as he finishes reading. “Now now, Chika. Only happy tears today, alright? Now finish your breakfast, ok?” He coos at the future King consort.</p>
<p>Chikara nods at him and resumes eating. His nerves are too wired with the upcoming ceremony to allow him to eat much. He nibbles on the food for some time before setting his chopsticks down and pushing the plate away from him.</p>
<p>He gets up just as the wedding attire is brought for the trial.</p>
<p>Even though he has tried it on before, it holds a different emotion for him today. Each and every piece feels heavy with importance, the dragon and raven embroideries feeling as if they’re part of his skin; past, present and future coalescing together in one new identity that settles down around his shoulders. </p>
<p>“It feels… different, now,” Chikara comments, and even if his knights look at him with confusion and panic, he just smiles sedately at them. “Things are changing, my friends, and I for one can’t wait to see what’s in store for all of us.”</p>
<p>“I think you are not the only one about to have a different way soon,” Narita says with a soft smile, glancing towards Hisashi, who beams back at him. “Maybe so. But there’s time for that later. We need to get Chikara ready to practice his vows, but first do his hair!”</p>
<p>Once Chikara sits down again, Hisashi lifts his head up, smiling at him. “You are a vision, and I will help make it so. Close your eyes for me, alright Chikara?” Chikara obliges, shutting his eyes, feeling softness touch his eyelids and his mind pulling his thoughts to Daichi. Sweet, steadfast Daichi. </p>
<p>Narita is doing his hair, gently pulling each part into a gorgeous braid. With each tug, Chikara feels himself smiling a little wider. This is the day he has been waiting for, all his anxieties and concerns regarding this are about to come to an end in just another few hours. And thereafter he will embark on a new journey, with some of his old friends and newer ones acquired along the way.</p>
<p>It takes a good while for the intricate braid to be completed, each strand has been tucked in to the point of perfection. And once it's done, the hairpin is brought out. Chikara takes one look at it and his heart flutters, tears beginning to well up in happiness. He takes it first, running his fingers along the details. Then hands it over to Hisashi for it to be attached to the braid.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh, no crying yet, Chikara!” Yuu scolds him, though he looks like he is close to crying himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah! At least wait until your <em>actual</em> wedding starts, sheesh,” Ryuu adds, and Chikara rolls his eyes at the two of them.</p>
<p>“It’s my wedding day. I can do anything I want,” the Prince says just to be teasing, and his knights snicker with him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Hisahi says, deciding where to put the hairpin in his hair. “It’ll be gorgeous on you. <em>You’re</em> gorgeous, Chikara. The King thought he saw beauty, but you’ll knock his sandals off!”</p>
<p>“I’m really about to be married,” Chikara whispers, running his fingers down his robe, feeling the beautiful dragons and ravens threaded among the silk. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”</p>
<p>“Daichi is just as lucky to have you, Chikara. Now, stay still while Hisashi puts your hairpin and headwear on so we can go see the order to practice your vows. It’ll ease your nerves and then you’ll see Kei. That will definitely soothe your nerves.” Narita says, trying not to laugh as he held Chikara’s hands. </p>
<p><em>See Kei, yeah sure, that’ll soothe his nerves alright. Definitely not.</em> Chikara thinks, staring at the mirror, being stockstill for a moment so that Hisashi can insert the pin in his hair.</p>
<p>The ornate raven pin sits snugly at the top of his braid, gleaming in the morning light. Hisashi checks it once again so as to be sure that it's secured properly and he takes a few steps back to look at their prince.</p>
<p>Prince Chikara of the Dragon kingdom looks breathtaking. </p>
<p>“You’re all set,” Narita murmurs reverently to him, taking a step back from the vanity for Chikara to take himself in.</p>
<p>“...Thank you, truly, for helping me this day,” the Prince sounds choked, and even Narita and Hisashi start tearing up, “I couldn’t have endured all these changes without you all.”</p>
<p>“Why are you talking like we’ll be gone after this?” Yuu laughed at him, “It’s only Sashi who nabbed a cat so everyone else is stuck with you, Chikara! You’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“I’ll visit so often, you’ll get sick of me,” Hisashi laughs, squeezing his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Even if that’s the case, everything will be so different. I’ll be a consort. Married to the Raven King. That large library, the beautiful garden, this kingdom? I’ll have it alongside Daichi-heika. It’s unreal.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to be an amazing and sweet consort, Chikara. Everyone loves you and the Kingdom is capable and dedicated hands with you and Daichi-heika as a team. Now follow me, you still have to rehearse your vows and see your tutor.” Narita sighs, trying to keep them on schedule.</p>
<p>“Alright then, off we go Kazuhito. I can only hope this priest will find no fault with my vows so soon to the ceremony.” Chikara murmurs, standing up slowly.</p>
<p>Then Chikara is being led out of his chambers, his knights helping him move around in the heavy garb so he doesn’t end up tripping and falling.</p>
<p>They arrive at the waiting room before the ceremony hall where a red-haired man with sleepy eyes and a smirk on his face awaits them in the royal priest's attire.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is the priest?" Chikara whispers to Kazuhito. "He's in the uniform alright, but sure doesn't have anything sacred about him."</p>
<p>"I agree with you but let's not yet judge by appearances." Narita rubs a comforting hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“You must be the Dragon Prince! It’s an honor to finally meet you. I’m Tendou Satori, and may I just say you look breath-taking!” the supposed priest gushes, getting all in Chikara’s space that he had to take a step back.</p>
<p>“Tendou, how about we not scare the King’s future consort, hm?” came Sugawara’s voice, and then the rest of the wedding party entered—including Daichi.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Your Highness!” Tendou bows his head. “I’m honored to be overseeing your wedding to the Raven King. I’m so excited, I’ve been having a lot of fun arranging the ceremony!”</p>
<p>“You sound as if you’re more excited than me,” Daichi chuckles. Sugawara steps to the side and reveals the King, wearing his wedding robes. The colors are inverted from Chikara’s, a black silk base with red and gold dragons and ravens. Daichi’s hair is pulled back and his eyes are sparkling and Chikara is <em>so </em>weak at the knees.</p>
<p>“Hello, my love. Oh, how I have missed you so. You’re...an absolute vision like this.” Chikara mumbles, watching Daichi blush under his verbal adoration.</p>
<p>"So are you, my love," the Raven King manages to say and their exchange is soon interrupted by the red-haired priest.</p>
<p>"Let's hear your vows then. We can start with you, Your Highness," Tendou gestures at Daichi and instructs him to walk up to the centre of the room like they would be doing in the main ceremony hall. Once Daichi reaches the spot, he clears his throat and starts reading out of the paper.</p>
<p>“Ennoshita Chikara,” Daichi is looking directly at him, and it didn’t matter where they were. It didn’t matter that they were in a room full of people right before their wedding, that this was a practice run for the real thing, that they should save the emotions for later. “You are my dream come true. Reading your first letter was the moment I knew it too.”</p>
<p>Chikara’s heart pounds harder inside him, like a drum beating and ready for a grand finale. In this case, the finale is when they’ll finally be wedded and mated. All of Daichi’s sweet, honest words run over him like ocean waves, ready to sweep him away into his embrace.</p>
<p>“I could never ask for anything more. Thank you for loving me, Sawamura Daichi.” Chikara whispers, voice shaking like cold hands. At this point, Daichi-heika’s arms and his are touching so slightly, like leaves in the breeze of a forest. </p>
<p>“I will always love you, Chikara.” Daichi responds, trying not to choke up and cry.</p>
<p>“Okay before the two of them end up crying messes, is everyone else ready?” Sugawara’s pleasant voice cuts in on their bubble, making Daichi chuckle at himself.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Suga-san. Very helpful,” Chikara says sarcastically, though he was also laughing.</p>
<p>“After you end your vows, you’ll have your first kiss and oh, everything is like a fairy tale,” Tendou says, gesturing with his hands. Chikara purses his lips, giving Daichi a look when he thinks of how it won’t be their first. But no one needs to know that.</p>
<p>“Great!” Sugawara claps his hands. “Now I’ll lead Daichi-heika back to his chambers and Ennoshita-sama, you’ll meet Tsukishima in your study! See everyone back here within the hour!”</p>
<p>Hisashi leads Chikara back to his study, where Tsukishima waits for him on the bed, quietly. <em>He looks small and quiet like this, how cute, </em>Chikara thinks. He sees the dragon pin woven into Kei’s hair, like it belonged there, like he was Chikara’s as well. Once they walk in, Hisashi steps back out, closing the door and leaving. </p>
<p>“Chikara. Chikara.” Kei whispers, as if he was a patron praying to a deity. </p>
<p>“Tsukishima,” Chikara answers, stepping closer.</p>
<p>“You are looking majestic, my prince.” Kei stands up, “I hope everything has been going according to your preference.”</p>
<p>“It has,” Chikara nodded, feeling awkward in the presence of his tutor, which is ridiculous, when he thinks about it. “I didn’t see you in the wedding party earlier. Don’t tell me the King’s most trusted advisor and my own tutor isn’t showing his face at the kingdom’s most important event to date ever since Daichi-heika’s crowning?”</p>
<p>Kei only laughs, though by now Chikara can distinguish the different meanings behind the tutor’s laughs, and he didn’t like how this one sounded.</p>
<p>“You over-exaggerate my importance to you both, my Prince,” Kei says, and Chikara could feel himself slam back onto the earth.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Kei.” Chikara fiddles with his fingers, finding it hard to look at his eyes. “I was displeased, to put it lightly, when I found out you’d be my tutor. I did not like hearing your past with Daichi-heika. But you… you helped me learn. In many ways. I felt comfortable being vulnerable with you. I’m grateful for your guidance and company.”</p>
<p>“My prince, I...was simply doing my job and the best I could. I’m equally as grateful for your humor and wit as we learned together. You taught me too, Chikara.” Kei says, barely fumbling over his words. </p>
<p>“So then… are you or are you not coming to the wedding?” Chikara tentatively asks, his hand reaching out to run down his blond locks in a braid twisted around his own dragon pin. Kei certainly looks the part of a wedding attendee.</p>
<p>“Of course I am. Wouldn’t miss it for the world, my prince. It’s just that I wanted to tell you something,” Kei takes a deep breath, and Chikara felt his heart start beating its way out of his chest.</p>
<p>“What did you want to tell me?” he asks, holding his breath and hoping he doesn't faint.</p>
<p>“Clearly with your marriage to Daichi-heika happening today, you won’t need your lessons on pleasing him. But you don’t need your consortship or history lessons anymore. You’re fit to sit beside our King and rule the kingdom well.”</p>
<p>“I see. That doesn’t change much for me though, Tsukishima. Kei, I’m not going to shuffle you away because your assignment is finished. I do need a royal advisor of my own, and you are the most qualified to work alongside myself and Daichi-heika.” Chikara responds, steady as the sea at nightfall.</p>
<p>“You are sure of this, my Prince? I have been told I am too much to handle at most times.” Kei says, in lieu of a refusal because despite his logic, he longs for Chikara’s closeness.</p>
<p>“Of course I am! When have you known me to be otherwise?” Chikara smiles kindly at him, and Kei is struck once again by the emotions he refused to acknowledge thus far. In light of the now, though, he had to admit that he really did love the soon to be King-consort.</p>
<p>“One thing I have learned is you are quite stubborn,” Kei says. “I am aware there is no changing your mind. I would be honored to be your advisor, if you are certain.”</p>
<p>“I am,” Chikara says, smiling. He’s relieved yet sad, but doesn't know why. All he knows is that he won’t let Kei waltz out of his life like that.</p>
<p>“Then I thank you, Kei. I’ll see you -”</p>
<p>“Chikara! It’s time to go, say your goodbyes to Tsukki!” Sugawara yells, poking his head in the door. He then walks in to grab Chikara, humming as he pulls him away from Kei.</p>
<p>“Why so frowny? You have two people who love you and you’re marrying one of them today.” Suga chirps, dropping all pretenses with the king consort.</p>
<p>“Is this a confession, Sugawara-san?” Chikara asks, genuinely confused as he was marched away from the tutor and to where the official ceremony will take place.</p>
<p>“Please, my prince, I know you’re much much smarter than that,” Suga snorts, and Chikara narrows his eyes at the silver head.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to say that Kei loves me? And that I lo-”</p>
<p>“Like I said, you’re smarter than this. Come on, we need to take the long way to the ceremony hall. Don’t want any of the guests to see you before you walk down the aisle.”</p>
<p>“But Sugawara-san, that would be- well, that’s not true. Kei doesn't love me.”</p>
<p>Sugawara gives him a look. “Notice how you didn’t deny the part of you loving him.”
</p>
<p>“But that’s- that’s absurd! I love Daichi-heika.”</p>
<p>“You also love Tsukishima. You have a thing for grumpy men. Keep up now Chikara. They both love you and consider this, marrying Daichi-heika while also loving Kei is not a bad thing. Talk to them after the honeymoon, trust me when I say that Daichi-heika will be far from mad.” Sugawara quips back, surprising Chikara.</p>
<p>“Why are you saying this <em>now</em> of all times?” Chikara can feel the incredulity rising in him, along with the panic of the knowledge being shoved at his face by the advisor. “How are you even <em>so sure</em> about it?!”</p>
<p>“Come now, my prince. I never knew you to shy away from anything. Why are you so hesitant about this? Do you deny what I’m saying?” Sugawara was merciless, and he didn’t even stop walking while he dropped bomb after bomb.</p>
<p>“You’re annoying,” Chikara declares. “And you still didn’t answer me as to why you waited so long!”</p>
<p>“I have my hunches that if I told anyone earlier, that it would’ve made a big mess.”</p>
<p>“Like it won’t be a mess afterwards?” Chikara says, voice a pitch higher.</p>
<p>Sugawara turns around, a serious expression on his face. “Look, my Prince and soon to be King’s consort. I am many things, but I am not a liar. I also know Daichi-heika very well. So trust me on this.”</p>
<p>“I hope you are right then, Sugawara. I refuse to risk my marriage on a thought or whim. Daichi-heika means everything to me. I love him, Suga.”</p>
<p>“I know, just talk after the honeymoon to him and Tsukishima. If nothing else, they will listen to you and your heart. They’re both earnest like that. Now, this is where I leave you, Prince Chikara, soon to be Chikara-heika.” Sugawara bows, leaving him with his thoughts, all pointing back to Daichi-heika.</p>
<p>For the first time in a while Chikara is completely alone, having arrived before everyone else. He couldn’t deny Sugawara’s words, though he still can’t quite believe there’s a chance Tsukishima might return his feelings. What he <em>can</em> believe is that the tutor adores their king, and how can he blame Tskushima when he himself feels the same? How can he hold it against the blonde when all he wanted was coming true, when <em>he </em>was the one who would get to be the king’s consort, his life partner? Chikara couldn’t, and his heart reached out to the tutor. He knows what it felt like to be longing for something he can’t have.</p>
<p>As selfish as it sounds, he’s happy to be the one receiving Daichi’s vows. He wishes he could give the same to Tsukishima, though. If Sugawara is right…</p>
<p>He doesn't have time to think about that anymore, with the music starting. The ceremony will begin soon and his life will officially change from this moment onwards.</p>
<p>Each step felt like a cloud as Chikara made his way down the aisle. His heart started to beat tenfold, feeling like hummingbirds trapped under his skin. It hit a pitch as he finally locked eyes with Daichi-heika.</p>
<p>“Relax, darling,” Chikara could hear Daichi murmur, could smell the soothing scent of his Alpha, and just like that the omega started to relax, the tension going out of his shoulders as they walked down the aisle towards the altar together.</p>
<p>This was why Chikara chose Daichi. </p>
<p>They reach the altar where Tendou stands in his priestly attire. Even though he’s still… himself, he is serious and genuine. He leads them through the ceremony, listening to the ancient Raven kingdom wedding poem and doing all the wedding rituals. Then comes the vows to declare.</p>
<p>“Sawamura Daichi, my love for is like the flowers that line the kingdom, brilliant and blooming. When I first got here, I’ll admit I was terrified. However, just like in our letters you keep surprising me at every turn and I want that for the rest of our lives, the thrill and surprise of loving you. I will always be like the flowers, ready to make a home out of both our hearts.” Chikara says, not a single waver in his voice.</p>
<p>“Ennoshita Chikara. Chikara, my heart was wandering for so long until I met you. You made it still, and entangle itself with yours. I am not one without you, and I never wish to be ever again. I promise you everything you need and want as long as we stay bound to each other for the rest of our days.” Daichi responds, tears slipping down his cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’d think they’d maxed out the tears earlier during the rehearsal but look at Daichi,” Kei is startled to hear Sugawara’s whisper behind him. “Oh wait, you wouldn’t think that because <em>you weren’t there.</em>”</p>
<p>“Daichi’ll have your head if he hears you interrupting their wedding,” the tutor couldn’t help but whisper back.</p>
<p>“How come you didn’t come earlier, Tsukishima?” Sugawara says, eyes on the happy couple. Luckily neither of them notice the tutor and advisor. “You’re very important to both of them, and you weren’t here for that moment.”</p>
<p>“I’m here for the ceremony, is that not enough?”</p>
<p>“Not in the least. You know, since you love them both it just seemed remiss of you to not be there earlier is all.” A soft murmur from Sugawara crosses Kei’s ears.</p>
<p>“Some intimate moments are meant for just two, Sugawara. What else do you expect of me… oh that’s right. Nothing because you don’t know how to quit meddling.” Kei grumbles before going quiet again.</p>
<p>“Better than letting the best thing that ever happened in your life slip through your fingers quietly,” Sugawara persists, tiptoeing closer to say right in the tutor’s ear.</p>
<p>“You have five seconds to back off before I turn around and do it for you,” Tsukki warns, “I’m pretty sure between the two of us, Daichi’ll believe me when I say you were being <em>very</em> troublesome during his wedding.”</p>
<p>Sugawara scoffs, but shuts up at last. The rest of the ceremony goes smoothly and the majority of the audience ends up crying at some point.</p>
<p>“The King wanted their first kiss to be at their wedding ceremony, so at last! Daichi-heika, you may bestow a kiss to your beloved, Chikara-heika,” Tendou announces.</p>
<p>Daichi then takes Chikara’s hands and pulls him close for a kiss, their heads touching between Chikara’s red veil. Tsukishima’s heart takes pause, if only to be happy for the ones he loved proclaiming their love to each other. As they began to walk down the aisle, Tsukishima did let himself smile, if only for a moment.<em> Who am I to think that they would need me when they have each other? Foolish really</em>, Kei ponders.</p>
<p>“They look happy together, but Chikara-heika definitely didn’t when I told him you loved him,” Sugawara says airily, as if he didn’t just upend Tsukishima’s entire worldview.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” the tutor glares so fierce Sugawara actually feels a trickle of fear, and he backs away ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“I told him the truth. He looked sad earlier and I asked him why was that so, considering he had two people who loved him and he was marrying one of them. He didn’t believe me at first when I said that you had feelings for him. Chikara-heika thinks that you only like Daichi-heika.”</p>
<p>“Wait… what? That’s the furthest from the truth. I care for them both!? Sugawara, what else did you say to Chikara? I can’t have him thinking, or believing I don’t love them both. I won’t.” Kei grumbles almost too loudly.</p>
<p>“You can find out for yourself if only you choose to do something,” Sugawara smirks, and before Kei can say anything else they get caught up in the movement of the crowd to meet the newlyweds.</p>
<p>The tutor’s mind was reeling, spiralling from the thought that he never even planned to do more than being what the king and his consort needed from him—he thought he was only a tutor and an advisor. He never planned on revealing his emotions, happy with observing Daichi and Chikara be happy with each other. Now, everything seemed shaky to him, and should he even do something about it? Should he take Sugawara’s advice?</p>
<p>Sugawara usually meddles to help people, even if the way he does it isn’t great. But Sugawara never does things to hurt anyone. Kei sighs, not wanting to deal with this right now. He goes into the reception hall, hoping he’ll find some peace with the delicious food and instead runs into the smirking Tiger King.</p>
<p>“Oh Tsukki! How have you been?” Kuroo chirps.</p>
<p>“Go away, irksome cat. I have no time for you or whatever foolishness you have planned right now. I have to eat and think a bit. I hear Kinoshita is looking for you and your ever so calculated advisor. Go bother him.” Kei scowls, avoiding Kuroo.</p>
<p>He continues to weave his way through the crowd, heading straight for the dessert section, knowing full well that he needs some sugar in him to think through his next course of action. But trying to avoid people in a wedding reception never turns out to be in anyone’s favour, so neither does Kei’s luck work when he stumbles upon the knights of the Dragon kingdom.</p>
<p>“Oh look! The tutor finally shows his face!” the idiotic bald one says.</p>
<p><em>Why is everyone talking about that?</em> Kei thinks to himself, weighing the pros and cons of staying for food versus his ears being assaulted.</p>
<p>“It was a beautiful ceremony,” Narita adds. “I know their honeymoon will be nice. Hopefully you catch time to talk to Chikara-heika afterwards. I’m sure you will have plenty of words to exchange.”</p>
<p>How many people knew about this? Before Kei can pry it out of him, Narita nudges Kinoshita to the side, whispering something in his ear. Kinoshita grins and races off, Nishinoya and Tanaka following him in curiosity.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing they won't leave you alone. Come with me, I’ll lead you to the food before someone else grates your nerves.” Narita says, taking Kei by the wrist to the food.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me, but I can tell you’re bothered by the chaos causers. I promise to try to be compelling so you remain occupied if they decide to probe deeper again.” Narita murmurs, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>Kei nods in response and reaches for a serving of Daifuku, his mind clearing a bit as he bites into the mochi balls, the brilliant taste of the strawberry filling calming his nerves. But peace is not his friend today. It leaves as soon as he remembers the time a certain Dragon prince fed him blood tangerines and the yearning for those soft fingers tracing the bow of his lips gets stronger with every minute he spends away from them.</p>
<p>“So. How much do you know?” Kei demands after one bite, putting down food to train his eyes on the knight.</p>
<p>“Know about what?” Narita asks so casually, his cheeks full of the mochi balls.</p>
<p>“About… me, and Chikara, and Daichi, for that matter,” Kei decides to get to the point. After all, here’s the most reasonable of the knights and he had an inkling there wouldn’t be time later to seek them out again.</p>
<p>“I know everything my own eyes told me and whatever my ears picked up. Clearly you developed feelings for the King when you helped him in his ruts and he has a fondness for you that he hasn’t discovered is more than just fondness, if you get my drift.” Narita pops another mochi ball in his mouth. “I see how happy Chikara is around you and vice-versa. I know how Chikara looks in love. It’s the same way he is with Daichi-heika.”</p>
<p>“I can’t just… tell them.”</p>
<p>“Then show them. Write them a letter and save for after the honeymoon. Let yourself feel everything you do for them. Write down everything you feel for them and wait for them. I know Chikara will think and see you exactly the same no matter what.” Narita quips, passing the bowl of mochi balls to Kei.</p>
<p>“You say that as if it’s easy to do. We’re talking about <em>the king and his newlywed consort.</em> I’m only just a tutor. What possible use can they get out of me aside from what they already do?” Kei muses out loud, letting some of the emotion loose.</p>
<p>“And I’m just a knight. I was chosen based on Chikara’s friendship, yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m not worthy of being his knight. Hisashi’s only just a knight too, but try saying that to the Tiger King and see what happens,” Narita points out. “Our standing are the least of their worries, Tsukishima-sensei.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to damage my job either. I really enjoy working here, aside from annoying knights like chibi-chan and Kageyama.”</p>
<p>“Daichi-heika is a kind soul and you know very well Chikara is as well. Don’t worry about your job. Besides, even if you somehow got fired, I’m certain that you have ties with other kingdoms to get a job. But these are the leasts of your worries. Try and have fun tonight, Tsukishima.” Narita pats his arm, smiling softly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Narita. This was nice, and I’ll try to enjoy myself tonight. Maybe you should try having fun too, I hear whispers of princes seeking consorts like Daichi-heika sought out Chikara. Maybe you have a happy ending waiting for you too.” Kei replies, calmer than before.</p>
<p>Narita grins. “I thought you were wiser than that, sensei. A happy ending doesn’t always have to be shared with someone else. If you’re happy on your own, then so be it! That’s all the happiness I could ever ask for, but clearly that’s not the case with you. So I wish you all the luck and may you make Daichi-heika and our prince happy along with yourself.” He bows and before Kei can say another word, he finds himself staring at Narita’s retreating figure disappearing into the crowd.</p>
<p>That was… an enlightening conversation, Kei thinks, blinking at the knight. Though it didn’t leave him with the answers he was looking for, he was feeling more settled. He finds himself walking away from the celebration to his study, taking a deep breath as he sits at his desk to write. </p>
<p>He didn’t even know where to start.</p>
<p>~X~ </p>
<p>The reception is incredibly fun, dancing with his new husband and enjoying countless performances by dancers and other performers. But what Daichi truly looks forward to is happening right now.</p>
<p>Daichi hasn’t shown Chikara his bed chambers until now, afraid to tempt them both into making love before vows were exchanged. Now they don’t have to worry about that.</p>
<p>“Darling? We’re here. I’m so glad I can do this now.” Daichi then kisses Chikara on each hand and cheek. As they step into the room, Chikara can’t help but ponder how lucky he is to be so intimately tied and bonded to not just anyone but Daichi-heika, with his sweet smile and laugh like temple bells.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Chikara answers, pulling Daichi down by the back of his neck for a more heated kiss, pressing their bodies close together in the process.</p>
<p>“Mmh, Chikara, love, slow down,” Daichi says with a quiet laugh, “We have all the time in the world.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to wait, I had to wait so long for you already,” Chikara huffs, tugging him close to the bed. “I want to mate you and feel your knot, want to be one with you. I haven’t even gotten to kiss you as much as I wanted to.” He lays a hand on Daichi’s sash.</p>
<p>“I’ll fix that. Let me hold you close, <em>Chikara-heika</em>. I’ll make you feel so good, darling.” Daichi says, taking Chikara by the waist, grabbing him by the legs and lifting him up.</p>
<p>“Over the bridge we go, my love.” Daichi coos.</p>
<p>“Together?” Chikara asks, suddenly shy as he was positioned underneath the king.</p>
<p>“Of course. From now on, we will always be together,” Daichi reassures him, leaning down and claiming Chikara’s lips.</p>
<p>Chikara smiles, his stomach twisting his knots but his excitement overcoming his nervousness. “Can we do it like this first? I want to see your face.”</p>
<p>“Whatever my love wants. You look so gorgeous in this robe, but I can’t wait to see you all bare for me.” Daichi runs his fingers over Chikara’s sash. “May I?”</p>
<p>“You may. Everything in this moment is yours. Take it off, darling. I want to show you everything.” Chikara says, tracing Daichi’s lips with his fingers, pressing his left thumb to Daichi’s bottom lip.</p>
<p>Daichi sucks his thumb in kind.</p>
<p>Chikara wants to get to the next level yet he cannot help but be mesmerised by the way Daichi makes his thumb disappear and reappear again as the swirls of tongue on it makes him curl his toes in anticipation. He’s so taken in by the mere action that he doesn’t notice when Daichi takes off his pretty sash.</p>
<p>Daichi takes advantage of his surprise, his hands gliding up the seam of the outer robe to Chikara’s shoulder and pushing it off, his own eyes trained on the way the younger shivers at the king’s touch. Daichi then cups Chikara’s nape, pulling him in close for another kiss, this one more heated than the last. It takes the consort’s breath away, has him pushing himself up, the action aligning the two of them from shoulder to chest to torso to groins, where they could both feel each other’s arousals. </p>
<p>“Gods, you’re big,” Chikara mumbles against Daichi’s lips. “Oh- I said that out loud.” Daichi chuckles, undoing his own sash and taking off his robe, letting it fall to the floor. “I’m glad I’m already pleasing you, my Omega.”</p>
<p>Chikara’s smile grows as he watches Daichi move closer to him. “I like the sound of that, your Omega. Could I make a request of my Alpha?”</p>
<p>“Anything you want, love. Everything you want, it’s yours. Just say the word, Chikara.”</p>
<p>Chikara’s flush only added to his allure, eyes bright as amber as Daichi took him in. The warmth of Daichi’s hands drawing him closer made his want only grow.</p>
<p>“My darling, could you please knot me?” Chikara asks, softly, and so sweetly that Daichi doesn’t even process the inquiry.</p>
<p>But when he does, he lets out the deepest growl Chikara has ever heard. In an instant, his legs are being spread apart and Daichi takes in his leaking hole. The dark gaze spilling with lust that Daichi has in his eyes makes Chikara moan loudly as two fingers make their way inside him.</p>
<p>Daichi is struck with the scent of Omega, of Chikara’s vanilla and jasmine mingling sweet with his own spice, and it is intoxicating. It makes him want to devour Chikara, but instead he lets go, to the younger man’s whining dismay.</p>
<p>“My king?” Chikara asks, gasping with the loss, looking up to see Daichi staring at him as if he was his favorite piece of tangerine on an empty table.</p>
<p>“Present for me, Omega. Let me see your pretty ass,” Daichi whispers, rough and downright dirty.</p>
<p>Chikara swallows a whimper. “Yes, my King.” He turns around and bends down till his chest touches the sheets, wiggling his ass because he’s still a tease. He’d been dreaming of this moment, and Daichi’s rich voice is so much better than anything his dreams would’ve created.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, Chikara, all wet and gorgeous for me. I’m going to fuck you so well, baby. There we go, all nice and relaxed for me.” Daichi wastes no time pushing into the king consort, letting him wail on his cock.</p>
<p>“Yes! Gods! Please don’t stop! Feels too good!” </p>
<p>And it does. It feels so good that it has Chikara digging his nails into his palms and bites down on his lower lip as he feels Daichi fill him up with every passing moment. The consort huffs a sigh once Daichi stops, letting him get used to being stretched out around the cock buried up to the hilt inside him.</p>
<p>But Chikara doesn't need any more time. He needs Daichi to move, especially with their mingled scents driving him insane.</p>
<p>“Daichi. Daichi, move, please,” Chikara huffs out, still breathless with his impatience, with the pleasure of having the older man inside him finally.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, my love? I don’t want to hurt you,” Daichi answers, voice sounding strained now too.</p>
<p>“<em>Alpha,</em>” Chikara begs, looking back at the king with hazy eyes and his tongue out of his mouth, and it was enough to snap the last of Daichi’s restraint.</p>
<p>Daichi grips his hips tighter and thrusts hard, skin against skin sounding across the room. “You looked so gorgeous today, you do everyday. Now you’re my Omega in law and will be my mate.”</p>
<p>“Mate me,” Chikara whispers between cute little pants. “M-mate me and knock me up. Please, Daichi! I w-want your pups.”</p>
<p>“Oh Chikara, I want it too. Want to give you all my pups, love. My pretty mate, full of our pups, gorgeous and smells even sweeter than now. Chikara, I have to make good on my promise! Ah, there we go. You are so lovely when you cry for me, taking my cock and my knot like a perfect angel. Fuck!” Daichi starts to slow down, if only to toy with Chikara just a touch.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Chikara growls, bouncing his hips against Daichi’s even as the older man tries to hold on to him, not to be denied. “If you’re going to fill me up, do it already, Daichi. Don’t play around.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Daichi always loves to be challenged and that is one of the many reasons he fell in love with the Omega. “But I love to play with you like this. I’ve been waiting for so long, I’m going to savor you.”</p>
<p>Then, Daichi slows down just enough to hear Chikara whine softly as he reaches his peak. “You like waiting for it? Wanting my knot and to be knocked up? Can you beg for me baby, tell me how much you want it?”</p>
<p>Chikara realizes he’s now being toyed with, and pauses.</p>
<p>He looks over his shoulder and biting his lower lip seductively, Chikara plays along, "Please Daichi, I want your knot so badly. Your Majesty, please breed me."</p>
<p>Daichi growls again. He’s heard that title countless times, but it sounds best from his lover’s lips. “Want me to bite my mate mark onto you after I knot you senseless? Say the word and I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“Fuck! Please Daichi, please Daddy!”</p>
<p>If Daichi didn’t know any better, he would think his cock got bigger from hearing Chikara beg and ask for him, his Daddy. It was almost too much, until Chikara gently pushes back and Daichi’s knot pops, pressing inside Chikara.</p>
<p>It is all Chikara needs to come immediately, spilling all over the bed covers. His legs are too weak after this and Chikara falls face first against the bed, with Daichi following all the while being seated deep inside him.</p>
<p>Chikara mewls as Daichi nuzzles his neck, sniffing and licking around the scent gland incessantly and when his teeth lightly graze at the spot, Chikara whines.</p>
<p>"Mark me, please. Make me yours."</p>
<p>Daichi runs his hands up Chikara’s sides, settling on his chest and teasing his nipples again as he bites down hard. The Omega moans, shutting his eyes as Daichi creates the mate mark, all while scenting him. When he’s finished, he pulls back and proudly admires the newly formed mark. “Now it’s your turn, baby.”</p>
<p>He pulls out slowly and Chikara hisses at the absence, but quickly turns over, not wasting a moment. Chikara wraps his legs around Daichi’s waist, lips moving to his neck.</p>
<p>Chikara takes a moment to rub Daichi’s scent gland before he bites down hard as he can, sinking into the bliss and euphoria he felt in the moment. He licks at his handiwork before nuzzling Daichi again and smiling.</p>
<p>“Now I’m yours, Daichi-heika!” Chikara sing-songs, kissing him.</p>
<p>Daichi pulls him closer and snuggles into his side. "Suga would have a field day when he sees the marks," he says fondly, "but that's thought for later."</p>
<p>“I never knew I could love someone like you,” Chikara says, enjoying the smell of their scents mixing together. “The fact that I found you makes me so happy. I’m really grateful for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m grateful for <em>you,”</em> Daichi replies. “My gorgeous, sexy, kind, adorable, sweet husband and mate.”</p>
<p>Chikara giggles, as he becomes sleepier. “I’m a heika now toooo. Chikara-heika and Daichi-heika! I’m very lucky to love you like this, you know. Forever and ever. Can we nap now, please?”</p>
<p>“Just a moment, let me clean you up, love.” Daichi turns and grabs a few washcloths, gently wiping Chikara down before doing the same to himself.</p>
<p>He chuckles when he sees Chikara patting the bed beside him impatiently and brings over a fresh cover to tuck Chikara in before letting himself slide in. As his arm snakes around Chikara's midriff and pulls them closer, the younger King rests on Daichi's arm, his head tucked safely under Daichi's chin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth surfaces and new bonds are tied, a promise of something beyond a fantasy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"thank you for reading and stay tuned for future works in this au!" - Enno</p>
<p>"Thank you for your patience in this great journey that is horny EnnoDaiTsukki. xxx" -TJ</p>
<p>"Thank you so much for reading our story and joining us on this adventure!" - Iris</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After wonderful weeks of a splendid honeymoon (and a lot of sex and knotting), the married couple head back towards their palace to officially start their lives together as ruling heikas to the Raven Kingdom. Chikara had gotten antsy and wanted to ride outside of the carriage, so Daichi simply plopped him on the older King’s horse and sat behind him to control the reigns.</p>
<p>“Everything is so beautiful, Dai. It makes me excited to return home. What about you though, what are you thinking my love?” Chikara’s inquiry hangs softly in the air as they continue down the smooth path, left behind by warmth and the nearby river.</p>
<p>"Just thinking about the luckiest man on earth, my love," Daichi's voice is like the pleasant morning breeze that fills Chikara with a sense of calm. "I am the luckiest to spend the rest of my life with you, Chikara. I wish our honeymoon could be extended to forever but," he added with a snort, "I'm more worried about leaving everything at the hands of Sugawara than I should."</p>
<p>The name brings back a flood of emotions that Chikara has been trying to avoid all these days. All the things Sugawara had said prior to their wedding makes Chikara wonder if he was right about Daichi.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to think about all the confusing feelings during their honeymoon, lest he made things awkward at the very least, but now as they get closer to the palace, Chikara takes a deep breath. “Daichi, I have a question for you.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Daichi hums, resting his chin on Chikara’s shoulder and holding him close.</p>
<p>“I- I know you love me. And I love you. But do you think that- you maybe-”</p>
<p>“Maybe what?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, possibly if someone else loved us both, how would you feel?” Daichi pondered the question for a moment, holding Chikara close. They were nearing the palace, and the quiet was almost too much for them both.</p>
<p>“It would depend on the person in question. I think love is infinite and complex, and you can love multiple people in a romantic way. It’s also a matter of communication, too. How much are you willing to give and take so they feel loved as well?” Daichi murmurs, calm as the wind.</p>
<p>"What if I am willing to give them all they desire and take everything they have to offer as long as I have you by my side, Daichi? What then?"</p>
<p>“Darling, you can never get rid of me,” Daich chuckles. “If this person wants to join us, love us unapologetically, I am happy to return all that love. I have a guess as to who you’re referring to.”</p>
<p>Chikara’s blush was far redder than Daichi remembers, he muses. It’s endearing though, as he smiles again. “We’re almost home, love! I missed it, the skies and the flowers. All of it, and now it’s yours too. I’m so happy to be with you like this, together.” </p>
<p>The horse and carriage stop and both heikas take in the view of the palace.</p>
<p>"Home sweet home," Chikara smiles as Daichi climbs off the horse. The older kind extends a hand for Chikara to take and helps him down as well. Together, they make their way to the palace.</p>
<p>“Chikara!” his knights cheer as soon as they entered the open doors. Chikara grins and hugs his knights. “Oh, I’ve missed you all! I hope you enjoyed your time off, though.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure not as much as you enjoyed your honeymoon,” Narita says, trying not to smile.</p>
<p>“Perhaps not. Either way, I’m still very glad to see you all happy and safe. I assume Sugawara and Asahi kept everything running smoothly?”</p>
<p>Kinoshita was trying not to giggle as he looked both Daichi and Chikara in the eyes. “Yes, you could definitely say that.” Hisashi’s face was a touch red, and he could barely keep his gaze upright.</p>
<p>Chikara raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't say anything. He's already scanning the faces of the ones newly arriving to greet them, to look for the one who has been at the back of his mind for so long. To his dismay, most of them are either Daichi's knights or attendants. </p>
<p>Sugawara is soon seen bounding down the corridor, dragging Asahi behind him to welcome them home. The silver haired knight stops in front of Daichi and beams, but before he could say anything, the King speaks.</p>
<p>"Prepare a list of debacles you've caused so that I can get to fixing them right away."</p>
<p>"Your lack of faith in me is astounding , Daichi-heika!" Sugawara feigns hurt but his face breaks out in a brilliant grin. "Everything is just as you left them, if not better," he adds with a wink.</p>
<p>“I have faith you didn’t start a war, but don’t think I have much more faith than that,” Daichi says, wrapping an arm around Chikara’s waist.</p>
<p>“If I can make a suggestion,” Noya says, having far too big a smile. “You might need more knights placed in hallways, Sawamura-heika!”</p>
<p>“And why is that, Noya?”</p>
<p>Noya glances to Sugawara. “Well-” </p>
<p>“It seems like some of us struggle to make it back to our room in full dress, especially since Suga -” Koushi leaps to cover Noya’s mouth, his expression a scowl as he turns back to Daichi. </p>
<p>“I think Kei is in his study, Chikara-heika, Daichi-heika. I sense he’ll be very happy to see you both have safely returned.” Sugawara turns to his husband Asahi, who simply leads them through the castle to Tsukishima’s quarters.</p>
<p>“Here we are, Tsukishima has been busy keeping Suga in line in your absence, Chikara-heika, Daichi-heika.” Before he leaves, he knocks on the door for the pair and turns.</p>
<p>Chikara's heart pounds in his ears and he does not dare to look at the king beside him lest his face betray the multitude of emotions he has let himself feel. For the man just behind the doors, and the other silently squeezing his hand from his side.</p>
<p>Just as the noise of the heavy doors being opened is heard, it occurs to Chikara how big of a gamble he is playing. With a deep breath, he braces himself because the Dragon Prince Chikara in him never learnt to shy away from what he wants.</p>
<p>Tsukishima blinks when he sees the two heikas and bows his head. “I’m glad that your journey was safe, heikas. What may I owe this visit?”</p>
<p>“Can we talk to you?” Chikara says, giving his best puppy dog eyes. “There are things we would like to discuss.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima pauses before reaching into his robe. “There are manners I wish to discuss as well. I wrote you two letters. I think you might want to read them now.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Should we leave as we read your letters or -”</p>
<p>“Please stay. I would prefer it if you stayed, just so we can talk after?” Tsukishima’s voice was a steady whisper and it broke Chikara’s heart so deeply to see his advisor like this.</p>
<p>The blond looks alarmed when Daichi lays a hand on his shoulder but visibly relaxes when Daichi says, "There's nothing to worry about, trust me on this, sensei."</p>
<p>Tsukishima blushes but steps back to give the couple some sort of privacy as they unroll their respective scrolls of parchment.</p>
<p>Tsukishima Kei is not one to wear his heart on his sleeve. So seeing all this raw emotion on a single sheet of parchment really takes Chikara by surprise. In his own letter, Tsukishima tells Chikara that he admired him on the first day, finding his stubbornness and sass a breath of fresh air, even if he was an insolent Prince often in the beginning. The tutor goes on to say how he fell for him, and admitted that even before he came to the palace, Tsukishima did have feelings for Daichi.</p>
<p>As he continues to read, Chikara sees how Tsukishima then explains when he realized he loved them both, the night after their walk in the garden. He reads the last few lines over and over again, committing it to memory.</p>
<p>It’s like the wind and the blossoms, each movement a kiss between them. I am the wind, swaying back and forth in your shared embrace. Chikara, you are the blossoms in the garden, swaying and flushing with each day. Daichi is the branch, holding us both steady and safe. He holds you close with his love, while he keeps me safe in the way the breeze stills in between the branches. Together, I feel we’re unshakable, steady even on the worst of days.</p>
<p>Chikara sits on Kei’s left side and Daichi on his right.</p>
<p>They do not know who was the first to smile and who was the first to shed a tear but the fact that by the end of it, they are holding each other in a tight embrace,  crying and laughing at the same time. The tempest inside Chikara has died down and all that remains is the downy warmth of adoration that he can now share both ways.</p>
<p>“I never expected this when I sent that first letter,” Chikara laughs, wiping his eyes. Daichi strokes his hair. “I’m glad it ended up like this, my love. Well- my <em>loves </em>now.”</p>
<p>Kei blushes at that, smiling softly. “This mean I can finally kiss my insolent former Prince now heika?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely, my snarky snarky tutor. Please do.” Chikara’s smile was wide as he leaned into Kei’s touch, embracing the touch he’d longed for and missed immensely alongside Daichi’s.</p>
<p>Daichi looks on as his husband and his advisor shared their first kiss. He is grateful to bear witness to the scene unfolding before him. He smiles to himself as he remembers his earlier comment about being the luckiest man. As Kei cups Chikara's face between his palms and draws him even closer, Daichi's earlier convictions are proven true once again. </p>
<p>Chikara’s scent was the sweetest Daichi has ever had the pleasure to know, but Kei’s own unique smell mingling with his husband’s added an entirely new and welcome layer to the atmosphere of the room. It sunk into Daichi, a rumbling noise of approval emanating from his chest and he knew his own scent was starting to get tinged with the arousal of it all. </p>
<p>The innocent kiss turns not so innocent quickly, with Chikara moaning into the Beta’s mouth and Kei’s own hands wandering down from his cheeks to his side and settling low on Chikara’s hips. “You know what else I didn’t get to do?” he says against the Omega’s lips. “Didn’t get to knot you.”</p>
<p>Chikara’s eyes turn dark, his mouth curving into a smirk. “Do it then, knot me in front of our love. I want it, please knot me.” Kei then gently lifts Chikara up, placing him on his lap. Daichi watches as Kei and Chikara let their hands roam free, touching and kissing all the exposed skin they can reach.</p>
<p>It's akin to be living a dream he has never dared to conjure even in his sleep. Daichi cannot stop himself from reaching out to unfasten the ties of Chikara's robes, eager to see his Omega in all his flushedness.</p>
<p>While he was doing so, Kei decides to latch on to Daichi’s neck, dragging his lips up one side and making the king shiver, before settling around the shell of his ear. “Does the Raven King want to see that? Would you really want someone else—a Beta, even—knot your Omega?” he whispers, pitching his voice low just how he knew Daichi liked it.</p>
<p>“Only if I could knot you myself,” Daichi answers back, smirking at the audible gulp Kei took. </p>
<p>“I’m both of yours now,” Chikara purrs, grinding down on Kei’s hips. “Like how you belong to both of us now. You’re <em>our</em> Beta now. Get used to it.” He reaches for Kei’s sash, quickly untying the knot and pushing the silk fabric from his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Your Beta? I’ve never been more honored. My heart is yours, you know.” Kei mutters as he caresses Chikara’s shoulder, leaving bite marks behind as Daichi undid his robe.</p>
<p>“Now both of you are exposed, and how beautiful you both are.” Daichi murmurs, kissing Chikara’s back and Kei’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Pressed between his Alpha and now his Beta, Chikara arches his back once Kei's deft fingers start kneading the flesh at his chest, pulling and teasing the nipples while Daichi's broad hands rub his sides and make their way around his hips to the front.</p>
<p>“Ahh, please, no more teasing,” Chikara begs, and Kei and Daichi’s eyes meet in simultaneous agreement before moving.</p>
<p>Kei takes off the rest of the consort’s clothes, situating him at the top of the bed on his back before pressing himself in between his thighs, burying his face at the junction and inhaling.</p>
<p>Daichi joins them after removing his own clothes, kissing the side of Kei’s face first before venturing down to where Chikara’s cock was waiting at attention already.</p>
<p>Chikara gasps when Daichi fists his cock, stroking fast before letting go and reaching between his two cheeks. He covers his fingers in his husband’s slick and rubs his digits together. “Kei, I’m going to prep you, okay?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tease,” Kei murmurs. “I waited too long for this.”</p>
<p>“As have I, darling. No teasing, this time. Kiss me, please?” Kei presses his lips onto Chikara’s, sinking into the feeling of being one, being completely at ease with him.</p>
<p>Kei jolts when he feels Daichi's slick-covered fingers tap at his entrance. It's been a while since he has been touched so passionately by anyone and bites down on Chikara's lips hard enough to almost draw blood when Daichi's finger makes it past the rim of muscles.</p>
<p>“Kei,” Chikara says urgently in between kisses, “Kei, I thought you were gonna knot me?”</p>
<p>“In due time, Omega,” the tutor smirks, “I wanna see you lose it like you do for our King here.”</p>
<p>Even if Kei will soon see exactly how Chikara loses it for Daichi’s knot, he still flushes bright red at his words. “Lewd as ever!”</p>
<p>“Says the one who’s begging for my knot.”</p>
<p>“You two are far too amusing,” Daichi laughs. </p>
<p>“Ah. Our heika has jokes I see, well then I suppose we should give our King a show now, Chikara? I’ll give you what you need, Omega. Just let me take just as much as I need as well. I’ll always be yours.” Kei mumurs, kissing Chikara’s head before pressing his own fingers into the Omega.</p>
<p>There is barely any resistance offered as Kei's fingers slip inside with a slick wet sound. "So warm," he mutters and curls his fingers, watching Chikara writhe under him.</p>
<p>“More,” Chikara moans, his hips undulating along with Kei’s fingers in him. </p>
<p>“So soon?” Kei teases, nosing along Chikara’s neck before lapping right at his scent gland.</p>
<p>“Daichi has stretched me thoroughly since our wedding night, I hope you continue it,” Chikara says, gasping softly as Kei’s tongue teases him.</p>
<p>“You really are insatiable, my Omega,” Daichi murmurs. “It’s adorable. Kei, why are you laughing? You aren’t better.”</p>
<p>“As true as it may be, at least now I’m not alone in my desire. You have two aggressive and gorgeous loves needing you now, Daichi-heika. However will you handle us?” Kei quips back, with Chikara giggling.</p>
<p>Then it slowly becomes a blur, as Chikara kisses Kei’s neck before biting his shoulder gently. </p>
<p>And Kei bucks up his hips towards Chikara, their erections rubbing against each other. It's too much even for someone with Kei's restraint over his desires.</p>
<p>It doesn't take long for it to finally occur to Kei that he need not hold himself back anymore. In spite of his earlier words, the habit has been lingering, of having to interdict his primal instincts for the sake of the two people he values. Now he can address his desires without any shackles holding him back. </p>
<p>He looks up at Chikara and finds the Omega waiting for him with a dazed look in his eyes. "Kei," he says with his arms towards the wide-eyed Beta. "I'm yours, Kei. Take me."</p>
<p>“Fuck,” is all that comes out of the tutor’s mouth as he lines himself up, pushing ever so slowly in to the Omega as Chikara keens right at his ear. He’s felt this before, Chikara’s heat, but for the first time he allows himself to enjoy the full extent of it, not needing to hold himself back as he sheathes himself to the hilt. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing that,” Daichi comments behind them, making his presence known with fingers trailing all around Kei’s ass, reaching down to play with Chikara’s dick as well.</p>
<p>“Sensei!” Chikara whimpers. “Sensei, Daddy! Gods, Daddy, Kei is so big.”</p>
<p>“Getting bold, baby? Aren’t you being so loud? You’ll make the whole palace hear,” Daichi chuckles, amused. He presses down on Chikara’s slit before slipping his hand between his cheeks to gather some of the slick. He teases Kei’s hole again.</p>
<p>“Oh, oh gods! Daichi, darling! Your fingers, I missed them. Faster, please!”</p>
<p>“Daichi, I think our love is making demands now. That won't do, not even a bit. I think, perhaps we should shut him up now.” Chikara twists and tugs on his own cock again before moving up and down on Kei’s, eyes shutting because of the bliss.</p>
<p>Not long after, Daichi follows Chikara’s lead, adding more of his leaking slick to prep Kei before thrusting into Kei himself.</p>
<p>"You feel so good as always, Kei," he groans, matching Kei's yelp. Each slow thrust in Kei makes the blond advisor push himself further into Chikara. Daichi's fingers dig deep in his flesh at the hips, sure to leave glaring red welts by the end of it all.</p>
<p>“Daichi,” Kei breathes into Chikara’s neck, hot and heavy “Daichi, won’t you fuck me already? I won’t feel complete until you’re in me too.”</p>
<p>“How does that sound so lewd and yet so sweet?” Chikara complains, spreading his legs and pulling in the tutor closer so that Daichi would have easier access. </p>
<p>“I can’t say no to such a request,” Daichi says, spreading Kei’s cheeks and sliding inside. “Oh, I forgot how tight and perfect you feel. My perfect boys.”</p>
<p>Kei gasps, shutting his eyes as he takes in his Alpha’s cock, savoring it alongside how warm he is inside his Omega.</p>
<p>For a moment, Kei’s mind goes quiet, save a soft whisper in the back of his mind of Chikara and Daichi’s names, making his heart throb incessantly. His eyes glaze over, with Kei continuing to push and pull inside Chikara, soft pants coming from the Omega.</p>
<p>"Kei, Daichi," Chikara moans. "I'm so close. Knot me, please Kei, I want your knot."</p>
<p>Daichi picks up his pace, making Kei go faster inside Chikara as the blonde can no longer think on his own. The overwhelming sensations on both his ends are enough to push him over the edge. So it isn’t a surprise when he spills first, biting just off-center of Chikara’s scent gland as he buries himself in the Omega right to the hilt, his smaller knot still catching on Chikara’s rim.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Chikara moans, his hips bucking against the dual weight of his mates, one hand on Kei’s back while the other reaches over to find the arm that Daichi braced over them. “Oh Kei, you feel so good.”</p>
<p>Daichi pounds harder, his knot threatening to pop. The King’s thrusts makes Kei’s own knot dig deeper, causing Chikara to whimper loudly. “I’m really close-”</p>
<p>“Then come,” Kei pants, fisting Chikara’s cock. “Both of you, I need you to. <em>Shit!”</em></p>
<p>Chikara’s climax comes hard mere seconds later, spilling over his hand. Daichi grabs Kei’s hips tight and growls into his neck.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to make a mess inside you, I’m so close Kei. Just a bit more, ok? Let me pull you and our Chikara just a bit closer now.” Daichi, for all his lust speeds up. </p>
<p>Kei almost sees white again until he feels Daichi’s cockhead prod his prostate. After a few steady thrusts, he feels another push. His Alpha’s knot, pushing and stretching his body out blissfully.</p>
<p>It makes him keel over on Chikara's form, the mingled scents hitting his nostrils strong. Kei finds himself licking Chikara's scent glands at his neck as Daichi slumps down on them, the feel of skin on both his sides an overwhelming pleasure while being stretched by the Alpha knot. </p>
<p>Kei bites and feels the similar sting at his neck as Chikara does probably. Once he's satisfied, Daichi licks his neck clean of the few droplets of blood and Kei does the same to Chikara only to find him baring his fangs at him.</p>
<p>Chikara bites at Kei as well, a bit off-center from Daichi’s but the action still taking root in him, and the succeeding sensations white out everything else for him for a few minutes. He could feel the twin scents from the bites sinking into him, changing his own scent to something that reflects his new mates, too. It was precious, finally having a tangible bond as this.</p>
<p>When he comes to it was to Chikara lovingly lapping at the marks on his neck, and to Daichi’s satisfied rumbling behind him. When he looks back at the king, he was treated to the soft smile he’s only ever seen directed to the consort before, and the look was enough to have tears spring to his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chikara asks when he feels the salty drips on his face.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I’d ever get this,” Kei admits, rubbing his eyes. Chikara wipes away his tears, smiling softly. “Now you do. And you deserve every bit of love we’re going to give you.”</p>
<p>Daichi nuzzles the newly formed mate marks on Kei’s neck, scenting him. “Damn right you do. Mm, my lovely mates.”</p>
<p>“You’re my new mate and advisor,” Chikara giggles. “We’ll have those meetings and I’ll definitely get to distract you in many ways.”</p>
<p>Daichi laughs, until Chikara hums, “You’ll get that too, Daichi~”</p>
<p>“I look forward to it, my Omega,” the King grins.</p>
<p>“You both are so loved, and I’ll spend the rest of my lifetimes reassuring you both of this. Now, I’ll get someone to start a bath for us and then, we’ll nap and have dinner. Now, let me hold you both my loves.” Daichi’s embrace was warm and sweet as Chikara took his right side and Kei his left.</p>
<p>The dying afternoon light of the sun is soft on his mates' faces, Chikara realizes, just the way he has always wanted to see them. With a last look at their sleeping forms, Chikara's eyes flutter close. The feeling of fulfillment lulls him to sleep knowing that when he wakes up, he will find the two he loves right by his side.</p>
<p>~X~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>